Apathetic Super Soldier
by ShowNoFear
Summary: It was a foolish optimistic belief that the hectic times in his life would cease when he went on a hiatus as a mercenary. Life was never so simple. From angsty teens, pesty teachers to obnoxious social cliques. Yeah, school definitely sucked. Was a divine being denying his choice to coast a simple, opulent life? [Enhanced Hachiman] [Prideful Hachiman] [Hachiman x Harem]
1. Another Hill to Climb

**Apathetic Super Soldier**

 **Chapter 1: Another Hill to Climb**

* * *

 **[** **Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fanfiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by any of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here]**

* * *

On a Sunday night, he imagined most teenagers would be at home on social media, playing video games, doing extra revision, eating supper, even loitering the streets wasn't too farfetched.

In the recesses of his mind, Hachiman had to question himself if this profession was really worth it. Cramped in an air vent for the umpteenth, the dusty confined space forced his frame to crawl on his hands and knees. He tried to move with a cat's poise, lest he alerts the whole facility whilst stuck in this flimsy air vent. In moments like this, the weight of his equipment was troublesome.

It was a blessing his acute eyes provided him with sight in the grips of darkness. He didn't want the disgusting unfortunate scenario to touch something nasty. Like gum or a dead rat or something. Okay, maybe he was being childish. So, he liked to stay clean, kill him.

As he turned a corner he withheld a cringe as his hypersensitive nose was viciously assaulted by the scent of urine. Great. It seemed his entrance inside were the toilets. Isn't that pristine. Underneath him there was an unoccupied cubicle, he ignored the rust-coloured water in the toilet.

His black tabi boots landed soundlessly upon the floor from his drop. Hachiman froze and narrowed his eyes beneath his mask at the sound of boots shuffling in the neighbouring cubicle. He pushed open the door allowing enough space for his eyes to peer outside. The restroom looked like your average dirty toilet at a train station, grey tiled floors, white walls, misplaced tissue, except the green-uniformed man, armed with an AK47 standing sentry.

No surprise there, Hachiman was already briefed that the enemies would be heavily armed.

 _Rain glided down his armoured form atop the roof as he eyed the facility from a crouched position. Vibrations from his pocket alerted him to his device, he pulled out a futuristic, six-inch touchscreen phone. He moved underneath a water tank, granting him relief from the rain and the screen flashed blue, displaying an indiscernible figure._

" _Shark, you have been granted permission to dispatch enemy personnel by any means you see fit in accordance to the mission parameters," the voice on the line was disfigured, abnormally deep._

 _Hachiman's wry smirk was hidden behind his helmet. "Oh? I'm allowed to get my hands dirty again?"_

 _There was a moment of silence before there was a response. "Within reason, caution is advised, Shark. Enemies will be heavily armed."_

" _Roger that." He locked off and pocketed the device without pause and reached for his grapple gun._

Tonight was meant to be a simple operation, keeping guard of a facility was an easy role when there was a low chance of enemy engagement. Therefore, the man spun around startled, eyes widening when he laid eyes upon the ridiculous sight of a man casually walk out of a cubicle. He immediately raised his assault rifle when he noticed how intimidating this figure was.

Garbed in a grey and white Kevlar armoured suit, the shark-finned helmet concealing his face had two mean shark shaped eyes and a flat-out frightening painting of sharp white teeth, even the air ventilators were styled in the shape of gills where his cheeks would be.

It didn't help his nerves at the fact that this shark-themed monstrosity was also armed to the teeth, katana and all.

"Stay where you are and put your hands in the air!" his frantic order grabbed the attention of the three other guards as they exited their cubicles. Two from behind him and one behind the intruder. They were just as confused as he was until their collective sights landed on the aquatic predator dressed man. In an instant, the three green outfitted men copied their fellow guard and held him at gunpoint.

He was surrounded.

The guard behind grew frustrated with the stationary man's incompliance, a harsh frown drawn on his visage.

"This is your last warning, hands in the air now!"

When the shark-man finally spoke his voice sounded distorted as if coming from an old radio. "Take it easy, guys. I just needed to use the bathroom." He slowly raised his hands in the air.

Growing angry at the light-hearted intruder, the most aggressive guard behind Hachiman snapped. "Do you think this is a-

Panic rattled them when they were suddenly engulfed in darkness.

"Shit!"

"Where is he?!"

"Don't shoot, you might hit me!"

Before they could retaliate, a boot planted itself in the aggressive guard's chest, that propelled a fully grown two hundred pound man off his feet. He splintered right through the cubicle door, his unconscious body smashing a dent above the toilet.

Movement blanketed by the darkness and without pause, Hachiman threw a sharp left hook that shattered the guard in the middles jawbone that flung him to impact the wall harshly. Aided by his night vision he saw as bright as day as the last two guards fretted about.

He grabbed the man's head and thrust his knee into his gut, he choked and crumbled to the floor. Then he spun his elbow with incredible force that cracked the last man's nose as he crashed against the floor with a river of red flowing from his nose.

Four men unconscious in six seconds, he wondered if that was a record. He rummaged through a guard's uniform and stole his ID pass.

 _'Thanks, buddy.'_

Hachiman didn't pause to admire his handy work and walked out of the bathroom and entered the dreary hallways. He needed to locate the control room, this is the part that required patience. He knew from experience it was sometimes difficult to gather information when you went in guns blazing.

He slid behind a brown box when a duo of armed guards walked by.

"What is it that's so important that we have to be here all night?"

"Hey, we can't complain, we knew what we signed up for."

"Hmm, at least the money's not bad."

Their conversation drifted out as they grew further away, he gave a double glance peep before he popped out again and resumed his search. After five minutes of following complicated signs, evading camera's and avoiding scientists and guards he finally stumbled upon the steel door to the control room, the bold font sign was a dead giveaway.

As soon as he slid the ID pass on the card reader, Hachiman unveiled a suppressed MP7 from his back, held one-handed and took cover beside the door frame.

Hachiman rolled his eyes as the door slid open at a snail's pace, it was annoying how they were much slower compared to elevators. He gave a peek inside to discover only two operators were operating the dim control room, two weary men reclined in front of a hub of screens, coffee mugs were on the desk and an in-use ashtray and a half-eaten box of doughnuts.

They both looked completely exhausted, he wouldn't be surprised if they had been here for more than ten hours, on a weekend at that. So, you can imagine their dismay when they hopped up from their seat at the armoured man resembling a great white shark entered the room and held them at gunpoint.

"Move a muscle without my permission and you're dead."

At the distorted voice's order, they nervously nodded their heads as one, their hands froze in the air.

"Please, just don't kill us!" the one with the gruff beard and spectacles begged.

Hachiman approached them with a leisured pace, further scaring them, he slowly placed the barrel of his gun to his temple, Hachiman watched indifferently as he shook like a leaf whilst sweat built at his forehead. Fear was a powerful tool, a double-edged sword. It could bring the best out of you or your worst, in his experience it was usually the latter for most humans.

"Do as I say and you both get to leave out of here unharmed, do we have a deal?" Well mostly.

The spectacled man seemed to be the designated speaker as he spoke for both of them. "Yes, we have a d-deal."

Hachiman's warped chuckle spooked them out. "Good, good, what's your name, sir?" to the two men his well-mannered question didn't seem appropriate for the situation.

Hachiman saw the man was understandably hesitant and nervous to reveal his name. "Uhh, I…"

"You're testing my patience, sir." To make his point he tapped the barrel of his MP7 against his skull.

At the terrifying reminder that his life was in the hands of this lunatic, he cracked. "M-my name is Kaito!"

"See! Was that so hard?" They had a feeling this man was smirking behind his mask.

"N-no, sir!"

Hachiman spotted the screen he was searching for and removed his gun from the shivering man to tap on the screen displaying live HD footage of the room filled with gas storage tanks as tall as the ceiling. "You see this room?"

The man nodded his head a dread of recognition shined in his eyes, he knew that room. Now he understood what the man was after.

"Ahh, I see you understand." He tapped his MP7 on the man's shivering head as if to applaud him. "I want you to grant me access to that room."

He hesitated again and wasn't sure if he should move. "Do it now, Kaito!" He jolted, his glasses almost falling from his face at the sudden order, he scrambled into place and began to hastily input the necessary access codes.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Umm, a couple m-minutes!"

Hachiman turned his attention to the second man who had yet to speak to see him still shaking in place, his arms tiring from still being raised.

"You there?"

The bald-headed man grew more nervous when he noticed his attention was on him. "Y-yes!"

"You can sit down." Hachiman offered nonchalantly, he almost chuckled at the gobsmacked expression on his face, he probably anticipated something much worse being asked of him. Just as he collapsed in his swivel chair, Kaito had finished.

"The doors to Laboratory Zero-Four have been unlocked, but you will have to be quick as the fail-safe system automatically locks them after two minutes."

"Great work, Kaito. Goodnight."

That was the last of his voice the two men heard as they were immediately knocked unconscious. Hachiman stalked through the hallways with conviction as he blitzed like a jungle cat past laboratories and offices until he finally located Laboratory Zero-Four, standing sentry were two guards armed with UMP45's.

He threw a flashbang into their line of sight.

"What the fu-"

White flooded their vision before it brusquely flipped all black. Hachiman stepped over their bodies and swiped his access card on the reader.

 _CONTROL ROOM AUTHORIZATION GRANTED_

 _LABORATORY ZERO-FOUR ACCESS GRANTED_

He entered the spacious bottling room and gazed at his objective in elation, he disregarded the stairs and hopped the railing and fell fifteen feet and landed nimbly on his toes. He reached into his sachet and procured ten mines, he made sure to attach each sticky mine on each gas tank securely, when he arrived at the final one, his acute ears were attacked by the blaring sound of an alarm.

He heard heavy footfalls of armed men approaching, at least fifteen. He was aware of the potential gunfight and didn't want to risk getting blown up by a stray bullet, so he moved away from the gas tanks.

A sudden twitch hit his acute ears and he seamlessly unleashed his MP7 and let bullets rain just as the first man stormed through the door.

Bullets riddled his form, ripping muscle tissue askew as he collapsed.

"Man down! Man down! Returning fire!"

The men behind took fire as Hachiman was forced to seek cover, they used their comrades' suppression fire to storm the room. Hachiman slid behind some machinery as they circled around his position. Hachiman snuck a peek at the time on his touchscreen watch, _1:16,_ he breathed a sigh of relief _._

He realised the absurdity of the situation, the last thing on his mind shouldn't be if he is able to make it back home in time for school. Not when he was currently surrounded by twenty or more armed men, with more most likely on the way.

His comfort came from experience and his belief in his skill and abilities. He would make it out this alive. His attention was drawn to a man dressed in a militaristic camo uniform with a field cap, his hands clasped firmly behind his back, a wall of stern determination.

"Come out, spy!" his powerful command boomed out as his soldiers stood ready. "We have you surrounded!"

Hachiman braced himself for a prompt exit through the conveyor belt, he activated the mines and immediately all hell broke loose as the building shook and rattled, the explosive force from the explosion blasted the soldiers off their feet, fire sprang to life, dragging all its reaches to scream, the toxic chemicals released amidst the smoke created fatal effects as men suffered corrosive injuries and burned to death.

The brown uniformed man roared as he shoved the heavy body of a dead soldier off him, his face covered in charcoal and blood from a cut eyebrow, he glared at the almost missed figure as he fled down the conveyor belt tunnel amongst the hysteria.

He saw the toxic fumes wafting in the air, fearing for his life, he retreated out of the facility and cut his losses.

From the distance Hachiman saw the torrent of smoke and fire irradiate in a strange beatific fashion from the facility, the sounds of fire trucks and ambulances wailed loud in the night. He fixed the collar of his black dress shirt and smoothed out his black slim jeans as he shut the door of the taxi, he placed his metal briefcase on the seat beside him.

"Drive."

 **/~/**

(Home)

Hachiman watched the taxi drive away leaving his neighbourhood in the silence of the night. The tweeting noise the crickets emitted was a comforting contrast when compared to the ear ringing sound of gunshots, men screaming and explosions. He decided to enter his house quickly if the neighbours saw a sixteen-year-old kid loitering outside his home at… Hachiman glanced down at his touchscreen watch… as he was saying at _3:24_ in the morning it'd paint a bad image.

He wasn't surprised when he heard paws opposite his front door when he put his keys through the hole. Hachiman smiled as he opened the door, greeted by the sight of their family dog welcoming his arrival. Their fawn Japanese tosa was an undoubtedly massive dog, large broad head, long and squared-off black muzzle. 160 pounds of muscle.

Shutting the door behind him, Hachiman bent down to his knee and gave strong pats on the elated dog's head and stomach.

"Hey, Takeo, you miss me?" he whispered down to the whining dog, Takeo circled around him continuously in a protective manner, sniffing at the new scents he'd brought into the house.

Tail wagging erratically, Takeo followed Hachiman's heels as he entered the kitchen to make a glass of juice and a quick snack, he easily navigated his home without the assistance of lights. As he prepared for bed Takeo sprawled himself out on the floor of his room and was out within seconds, he chuckled at the sight.

With great relief, he collapsed onto his mattress. Only for his touchscreen phone to vibrate, he answered it instantly. "Shark here."

" _On behalf of our agreement you have been wired 2.2 million yen on the successful completion of this mission, totalling at a pay 4.4 million yen. Dismissed."_

Hachiman grunted as he locked his phone and immediately drifted off like Takeo.

 **/~/**

(School)

"What am I meant to do with this?"

Here at the end of school Hachiman stood again in the sparsely populated staff room, his arms clasped firmly behind his back, before the very same teacher that would not leave him be. Any time he showed a hint of slacking off this woman was on his heels without fail. No surprise she wasn't impressed with his most recent essay, the disappointed, exasperated glare she sent his way attested to that.

Not that he cared, it was his damn opinion.

Seated in the swivel chair, the woman of his annoyance, he could admit Hiratsuka Shizuka was rather physically attractive. Beautiful purple eyes, long eyelashes and full lips, lightly coated in red lipstick. A fairly tall, busty woman possessing long black hair that flowed down to her shins, a curvy figure of a mature woman that he was sure was used to fuel many male students' teenage boy fantasies.

He didn't doubt this despite the fact she wasn't even dressed in the subtle provocative manner some professional women usually do, you know, a little cleavage here, a little leg show there, even bare shoulders were enough to garner male attention.

He wasn't here to judge, do you.

Outfitted in a knee-length white jacket that reminded him of a lab coat, a white-collar shirt underneath a black V-neck vest with a loosely worn blue tie. On her bottom, she wore loose-fit black trousers held by a black leather belt, finished off with brown two-inch heeled shoes.

"Tell me, Hikigaya." His sensei raised his essay as if it was his badge of shame, her frustration was visible in the crease in her well-kept eyebrows. "What exactly was the assignment I gave the class?"

He gave her a blank look as if she was losing her memory to old age. "To write a reflection on 'our' high school years."

"Then why did you write this drivel?" Shizuka turned to his paper in disgust. "What possessed you to write this essay?" She crossed her shapely legs and threw his paper down to her desk, where it lay next to her yellow coffee mug and an ashtray that had one too many cigarette buds for his liking.

They say cigarettes were meant to be a stress relief, well just how much stress was she under that required that many cancer sticks? Is this why she was always so hard on him? Was he some kind of sick release for her to unload her personal frustrations on?

"Good grief."

Hachiman gave her a weird glance, it seemed like she was responding to his thoughts. She sighed like the world was on her shoulders and ran her hand through her hair. He stubbornly sharpened his gaze at her in a confrontational manner when she suddenly remained still and scrutinized him through half-lidded eyes in a way that he detested. It brought up angry memories.

"Your eyes look just like a cold-blooded shark's."

He arched an eyebrow at this daring woman, she was already throwing direct insults at him. Personally, he took it as a compliment, great white sharks were his favourite wild animal. Intimidating, powerful, stealthy, a true apex predator that commanded the respect of the ocean.

From her perspective, she probably meant it as cold, lifeless, a pariah, a social derelict. A person that brings discomfort and trepidation to all in their vicinity.

Doesn't mean he won't play the fool just to piss her off.

"Do they look like they can scare off older single women?"

He internally smiled at her predictable reactions, her expression looked stunned then shifted to a moment of depression and then the most delectable, anger. She shot up from her chair like a viper and threw a surprisingly sharp straight-right that flew inches past his face at decent speed.

Hachiman was actually impressed with her striking technique, she got her hips and shoulders into it and all! He'd bet money she could possibly beat up most unfit male teachers around here.

Albeit in comparison to the blooded foes he fought it was laughable and didn't phase him in the least. In the belief that his lack reaction was due to fear, she thought she was successful in scaring him as she glared. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that mentioning a woman's age will get you killed?"

"My mother was never that insecure," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"I said my apologies. Besides that, I'm not redoing-"

He held his tongue in confusion as she wordlessly removed her fist and took a step back and stared up at him as she held her chin. She suddenly smiled in a way that he was sure many men didn't get to witness with a hum.

"Come with me for a moment."

He would be lying to you if he said his mind didn't go to the gutter for a second. Can you really blame him? Despite her being a thorn in his side, she was freaking hot!

 **/~/**

His hopes were actually rising as he followed the perfumed scent of his sensei through the empty hallways and up the stairs to where it grew more secluded, most students and teachers already left for home. Lucky kids… or maybe he was?

He trailed behind the click of Hiratsuka-sensei's heels, a sudden spark of displeasure hit him at the white jacket that shielded the woman's rear from his view. His perfectly natural perverted thoughts were broken when they happened upon a door.

He peered over her shorter head as she slid the door open, instinctual his sharp eyes immediately traced every detail of the whole entire room. The chairs and tables stacked neatly at the back, including the boxes of different sizes. It looked like a makeshift storage room. Warm breeze billowed at the curtain from the open window, where a lone black-haired girl sat reading a book, her long ribbon decorated hair tussled gently by the wind.

Dressed in the Sobu High female uniform, a black blazer over her white shirt, sporting a red ribbon tie and a plaid skirt. Shielding her slender, feminine legs were thigh-high socks possessing a white stripe at the top.

When he entered the room behind the elder woman, the girl raised her head at the intrusion.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, I'm pretty sure I asked you to knock before coming in."

If he didn't know already Hachiman could already tell this girl was from a high-class family just from how refined her vernacular was. Wait a minute, 'asked?' This isn't the first time Hiratsuka-sensei has barged in, seems like something she would do.

Hiratsuka-sensei raised a palm helplessly as she approached. "You never answer when I knock, though."

She received a flat look from the seated girl. "That's because you do not wait for an answer before barging in." See, he called it! So predictable.

Finally, his presence was actually acknowledged as the girl turned her blank gaze to him but directed her question towards Hiratsuka-sensei.

"So, who's the weirdo?"

Hachiman furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. Yep, this girl is a bitch alright. Was she related to Hiratsuka-sensei, they have a habit of casually hurling insults at people. Who was he kidding? It was probably just him in particular. He knew this girl, almost everyone in the school did. Located in the International Culture Studies Department, Class 2-J.

In his opinion, a hell zone where ninety percent of the class consisted of girls, all popular – wouldn't shock him if most of them were gossiping bitches - and averaging high grades.

He winced at the idea of being amid them, even worse he was before the worst of them.

Yukinoshita Yukino.

Hiratsuka-sensei threw him a curveball when she jerked a thumb at him whilst smiling at Yukino. "He wants to join your club."

"Huh, join what now?" His face shifted to a look of bafflement, first, he never once said such an asinine statement. Secondly, there was only one bitchy girl in here, what 'club?' is she talking about?

Hiratsuka-sensei's lone eye glowered over her shoulder at him, meeting his glare of stupor. "You will join this club as penance for the shamble of an essay you turned into me." Damn was she taking this personally? "I don't care about any questions, concerns, objections or dissenting opinions you may have."

Then she dismissed her attention on him like he was a passing thought and turned to face an observing Yukino. "Anyway, as I'm sure you can see, his soul is just as cold and lifeless as his eyes."

Hachiman shoved his hands in his pockets, shut his eyes and blew a bored breath from his nostrils, the insults sliding off like water off a duck's back.

"That's why he stands before you like a pitiful loner. While he's in your club I'd like you to mend his twisted misanthrope mentality. This is a personal request from me." After all that, now he's starting to see why she's single in her mid-twenties, a lesser man would've crumbled at the weight of such derision.

"I refuse."

Hachiman's attention was drawn to Yukino who cradled herself in a vulnerable manner, giving him a repulsed stare.

"Looking at that guy's vulgar and scheming eyes makes me fear for my life."

This time he responded to her jibe, his deep tone a noticeable difference compared to the females higher pitched one, making his words more impactful.

"That's under the assumption that prepubescent-built females are my type, which they are definitely not."

Initially, Yukino was stunned at the bite back then she immediately felt incredibly insulted at the slight against her body as she glared at the smirking boy.

"I'll have you know-

Hiratsuka-sensei quickly interjected before thinks could boil over. "Relax, this guy is quite calculative and has self-preserving instincts." She crossed her arms as she smiled reassuringly at Yukino. "He definitely won't do anything that could get him in trouble with the law. Don't worry, he's a shark out of water at best."

Except this shark didn't tell you, he was capable of breathing and walking on land.

Swallowing her rebuttal for Hachiman's hurtful words, Yukino frowned thoughtfully at the elder female's words. "A shark out of water, huh? I see." She faced the woman stoically. "Well, I can't deny a request from a teacher, I will do as you say."

Hachiman watched the relief exhale from their sensei as her red lips stretched. "Good." She ambled to the door, throwing a hand in the air. "I'm counting on you, Yukinoshita."

Silence strangled the room as soon as the door shut, the birds tweeting outside offered some positive ambience.

Since he was stuck in this predicament due to his punishment, he went and got himself a chair, deliberately placing it at the other end of the room as far away from the witch. He was well aware of her eyes glancing at him over her book. At least this beats Hiratsuka-sensei calling home and getting his strict mother involved, his seldom-seen father would dismiss it and remain uninterested in petty school affairs unless he completely fell off academically.

Growing curious of the witch he finally broke the silence. "What is this club, anyway?"

She huffed as if annoyed at his question and turned her harsh stare at him. "Take a wild guess."

Hachiman hummed with a disinterested air, lazing an arm behind his chair. "Since Hiratsuka-sensei brought me to you to 'fix' me, I'm assuming you offer some kind of help to people."

She gave him an expression of surprise before she cooled her features. "You are close, the point of this club is to do what we're doing right now."

"Ok, where are you going with this?"

She shut her book and turned her head to face him. "Hikigaya-kun, how many years has it been since you last spoke to a girl?"

"I fail to see how that's relevant." Business wise he'd speak to different women all the time, but personally, maybe a month ago? Where did this chick get off by giving such a wide measurement of time frame?

"There are those who, out the goodness of their heart, provide for those in need." Alarm bells began ringing in his head, he was starting to understand this girl's angle. She rose from her seat and took two purposeful steps towards him. "Society calls them volunteers. We extend an open hand to those in need. That is why this club exists." Her hands held her elbows in a dignified pose as Hachiman was weirded out as the wind conveniently blew her hair in a dramatic fashion.

"Welcome to the Volunteers Club," she greeted levelly, she closed her eyes in a way he imagined royalty would. "I've been requested to assist you, so you're my responsibility. I will help you solve your problem. Be grateful." And then she ruined, she just can't help her conceited self.

"You fool, I have no problem just because I refuse to conform to a frivolous high school social hierarchy." He rose tall from his chair, towering over her. "I'm talented you know, I rank first in all major subjects, above you if you can recall." He got the reaction he desired as the grip on her arms tightened. Oh, Little Miss Helper has an ego. Till this day he still cherished the social outcry that permeated the school when everyone discovered Little Miss Perfect came second place to the forgotten lone wolf. "I chose to be alone, not everyone desires the attention of fickle crowds."

"The fact that you proudly believe your solitude was solely based on your choice is kind of amazing," she sneered with her arms crossed. "Weirdo. You're creeping me out here."

"Believe what your deluded mind wants, you witch."

Her next action just proved his point when Yukino literally smiled in a way that resembled a witch, even her hand rose eerily to rest under her chin. "From what I can gather, the reason you're all alone is that rotten nature of yours and twisted sensitivity."

"And what about you? You're all on your own reading, maybe you have your own problem, you have good looks, good grades, yet for some reason, you're a loner as well. After speaking to you for five minutes, I can understand why you have no friends because you're a self-righteous, cold-hearted judgemental bitch, that insults and ridicules people at the drop of a hat. Your heart is probably encrusted in ice, at the very least, I'm not in denial about my loneliness."

The stillness in the air that followed his scathing remarks let him know they hit home as Yukino raised a hand to clench her shirt and gave him a venom-filled glare, her shaking hand made him realise she was battling the urge to slap him. Like he'd allow that to happen.

"You're an insufferable, shameless man, you do not understand a single thing about me, creep. If you do not change your gross rabid ways your social life will forever be despicable."

Hachiman's snort drew a sharp dirty look from Yukino, this girl clearly wasn't used to having her own medicine thrown back at her. It was hilarious how easily she was rendered to an emotional state; her shoulders shook and her eyes grew watery. He was just defending himself.

As expected the woman he knew that was outside the entire time made her convenient entrance, that was the only reason he verbally held back, he would have continued until he made Yukino cry. Just to make it known, he was not a spineless doormat.

As his father would say, 'the hammer that strikes the hardest, leaves the biggest impression'.

If you let someone push you around, be it verbally or physically, without a retaliation, you unwilling create the precedence that it's acceptable and they'd be more prone to doing it again and again, consequently outside onlookers witnessing your inaction to the conflict would make them subconsciously look down on you. And if a future conflict were to arise with them, they'd have no respect for your possible response.

Alternatively, if you retaliated in an equal or greater level, this would create the precedence that attacking you will definitely have repercussions, if you knock out the guy who punched you first in the middle of the mall, the onlookers would know you are more than willing to fearlessly return the favour for better or worse.

That is why Hachiman would never feel guilty for aggressive self-defence.

Hiratsuka-sensei ambled into the room in her usual carefree fashion. "Yukinoshita, I'm coming in!"

Yukino turned her irritated attention to the unexpected interruption. "Knock!"

"Yeah, sorry." Hiratsuka waved a hand disarmingly. "Looks like you're having trouble fixing Hikigaya's problem." Standing beside the girl she faced the object of their problem with a smile as he stood tall in a wall of defiance.

The young girl shut her eyes in frustration and raised her palm towards the boy she found to be volatile and abrasive. "It's because he doesn't even realise he has problems."

"Ok, this whole situation is ridiculous." Both females diverted their eyes to the lone male comfortably leaning with his back against the wall, his hands stuffed in his pockets, resting a foot up. When he spoke, his deep voice was filled with conviction and confidence that had both females develop an inkling of doubt in their previous assessment of his character. "I do not need to change who I am for anybody, I definitely don't need people telling me who 'they' think I should be. Assimilating to the majorities social expectations for their collective comfort and complacency is weak. I am not a follower, damn it."

He pinned them in a rock-like stare, that screamed resolutely.

Yukino clenched her fist and bit her lower lip, her expression seemed momentarily conflicted as she recalled a personal situation. "You're just running away," she muttered. Hiratsuka gave an offset smile that withheld the sombre thoughts that drifted to her head from Hachiman's words. ' _Am I weak for succumbing to my family's expectations of my marital status?'_

Hachiman slipped his hands out his pockets and crossed his arms, giving the aggravated girl before him a belittling gaze. "No. Changing the very core of who I am to simply 'fit in' would be running away from reality. You must be able to accept who you were and who you are today." Only then you can move forward.

Hiratsuka-sensei's gaze shifted from Hachiman to Yukino as the grip on her knuckles tightened. "That…" she whispered, her vision then shot up to pierce Hachiman with a passionate stare that partly took him off guard. "That doesn't solve any problems and it won't help anyone either." He didn't expect such strong feelings in her words. In any case, he still believed this sheltered rich girl was naïve, she just didn't understand.

Hiratsuka-sensei sighed and raised her hands in a peaceful gesture. "Calm down, you two," the mediating voice of their sensei washed away the smoke of a heated argument as their eyes regarded her. She lifted her fist to her mouth and cleared her throat and then rose a single index finger in front of her. "In cases where two opinions collide, it's a time-honoured tradition in kids' manga to settle things in a battle."

Hachiman groaned, palming his face irately. "Is it every day with this woman?" his mutterings were heard by the girl next to him as she gave him a mixed look of curiosity and confusion.

"What do you mean?" Yukino asked.

"What I'm trying to say is." Hiratsuka-sensei smiled with her eyes closed emphatically and in her dramatic exuberance suddenly whipped an index finger in the air to point at the two gobsmacked pupils. "This is now the stage to see which one of you is best equipped to serve. The winner can order the loser to do anything they want."

' _This is probably why you're single, teach.'_ Hachiman gave the woman a look like she crazy, why on earth would she word it like that? He glanced over to Yukino expectantly awaiting the disgusted vulnerable reaction.

"I refuse." Right on time, she frowned fearfully and Yukino took a nervous step back from him and hugged herself as if shielding her body from his 'depraved' eyes. "I fear for my life if he's my opponent." It was unreal to Hachiman how some girls were so predictable, it made them dangerously easy to control and manipulate.

Hachiman stepped off the wall and took two steps towards the girls, giving a sharp look to the eldest one. "I'm blaming your subtext wording for this moment."

She sent him a sheepish smile, before grasping her chin, closing her eyes. "So, even Yukinoshita Yukino has things she's afraid of." Her sight opened to knock Yukino with a teasing smiling. "Getting cold feet now, are we?"

"Very well." Yukino closed her eyes calmly. "I don't like falling for such an obvious provocation." She then stared hard at her sensei. "But, I accept this battle."

Hiratsuka-sensei gave a pleased smile and pointed at Yukino. "That settles it."

"In case you forgot, I haven't agreed to the terms yet," Hachiman's sudden interjection took both girls amiss and his sensei gave him a disbelieving look.

This was ironic and contradictory of their views on his character, because wasn't Yukino and Hiratsuka-sensei just saying that he was too dysfunctional and rotten to fit in and adjust into society, yet they both just assumed he'd just wordless go along with their agreements without his input or say like some compliant civilian, only a pussy would do that.

"Huh?!" Hiratsuka gave him a stunned look and stepped towards him. "You don't agree with the terms, Hikigaya?"

Hachiman tilted his head and gave her a dubious expression. "Oh, so now you want my opinion?"

She placed a hand on her wide hip and her demeanour shifted stern. "Don't get an attitude with me, brat. In case _you_ forgot, this is your punishment."

"Nah, I'm through with this disrespectful bullshit."

Yukino wordlessly observed the confrontation from the background as Hachiman grunted and rudely turned his back on their teacher, flinging his bag over his back as he marched out of the room. Hiratsuka-sensei's visage shocked Yukino as a multitude of emotions exploded on her face, disbelief, upset, worry and concern, insulted and finally anger as she stormed after the boy.

Yukino sat down breathless and nervously held her beating chest. Shocked to witness a cool-headed woman she admired and saw as infallible relieve such emotions for this boy, what did she see in him?

"Do not walk away from me, young man!" In the departed hallways, painted in the orange hue of dusk, a white flapping jacket's ends and the clicking heels of Hiratsuka-sensei's two-inch heels reached Hachiman. Just as he took a step down the stairs, she grabbed him by the arm roughly, forcing his torso to face her and her glare to meet his. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Do not ever turn your back on me like that again!"

"I'm going home, I'm not some gutless fool that will stand around as I get insulted."

Hachiman's challenging, aggressive demeanour honestly was a knockout punch she didn't see coming, she had seriously underestimated his bark and bite and mistook his passivity and indifference for being docile, tame or complaint. Regardless she was still incredibly livid and he will still serve his punishment.

"You're coming back now, Hikigaya." Disbelief fanned her fumes of anger as he ignored her and _still_ had the gall to attempt to walk off, only to be impeded by her as she increased the grip on his arm, which proved astonishingly difficult as she struggled to grasp her whole hand around his rock, solid muscle and manage his unanticipated strength. "Do not make me force you, Hikigaya. That is a road you don't want to go down."

"Unhand me, sensei," he demanded with a harsh glare over his shoulder.

"Not unless you come back now and serve your punishment!" Her undivided firm attention on the boy in front of her. Her glare increased on her pretty face as she grew impatient. Hiratsuka confident in her physical abilities, tried to pull him up the stairs, only for her to be startled as he whipped around and took a step up himself, forcing her lighter frame to stumble back.

As she prepared to give him a tongue lashing for his recklessness, her tongue died in her throat accompanied by her anger.

Hachiman loomed directly before her, forcing her gaze up several inches to meet his cold eyes, at the close proximity she suddenly felt very small, despite the additional height her heels provided, reality struck her like a cold shower as his well-developed, athletic build visibly dwarfed her womanly frame by thirty pounds or more. His uniform clung to his broad frame nicely.

She eyed Hachiman differently as she gulped and her hands suddenly grew clammy, unaccustomed before such youthful overflowing, unbridled, tumultuous testosterone.

He radiated with aggression and dominance focused strictly on her in a way no man has ever done. Her instinctive femininity reverting her to a timid, pliant woman.

"Tell me. Why should I come back to a place that constantly ridicules and undermines me at every turn?"

Uncharacteristically, Shizuka felt chills run up her spine as his deep punching voice reverberated around her like an alpha male. In a nervous movement that she'd regret later, a lone hand fiddled a lock of her tresses as she avoided his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she murmured with her head down, stunning Hachiman for a moment at her meek display of remorse. "You're right, we shouldn't have continued insulting you, it was wrong. Can you please just come back for me?"

Hachiman's eyes softened and he gave the woman a gentle look as he sighed and ran a hand through his untamed raven hair, mentally fatigued of the whole situation and he thought being a mercenary was hard.

"I'm sorry too." The way Hiratsuka's eyes shot up from the floor and stared up at him in shock was pretty adorable, damn it, he was getting soft on her. "I shouldn't have cursed and turned my back on you."

Everyone has a smile or positive expression they reserve or hide away from the people they believe or feel do not deserve it. Therefore, his jaw mentally dropped at the relief filled heartfelt smile he received from his sensei.

He had a feeling there were not many people she smiled so beautifully for in her life. Perhaps he was wrong to assume she remained on his case for negative reasons in her personal life. Even the way he made her eyes light up radiantly when he gave his own carefree smirk back made him quizzical.

"I'm very happy about that, Hikigaya-kun." She quickly reached out to grasp his left wrist possessively, reassuring herself he wouldn't make a fast break again. Factoring in his resolute defiance and unpredictable violent outbursts to intentional provocation.

She realised now Hikigaya's case was more dangerous and difficult than she previously judged, she was going to have to be more involved than she was before. Her doubts on Yukino being able to influence him had all but doubled, tripled even.

She bit her lower lip anxiously, this meant more to herself than she initially believed, she was still rattled by his behaviour, her reflections hit the curb when she felt something resembling a watch on his wrist, hidden by his blazer sleeve. Hachiman titled his head in amusement at the woman when her eyes drifted to his wrist, that he kindly gave her the liberty to hold out of some weak feelings of fondness for her.

Her perfume struck his sensitive noise when she stepped into his personal space without relinquishing his wrist and placed her other hand on his sleeve to curiously pull it back.

A quiet gasp of breath left her mouth when she eyed the expensive craftsmanship that adorned her student's wrist, she recognised the brand of the watch immediately. Forty-four millimetres in size. A polished and satin-black stainless-steel finish, clasped with a black strap.

Whenever she hit the city and dolled up fashionable with her glitzy, high-salary girlfriends, they always dragged her along to some expensive club in the middle of the night to get drunk beyond their minds. And never too far were the high rollers, the men with more money than sense, she had seen men in the VIP section sporting this expensive brand of watch.

"A Hublot…" she whispered so low that Hachiman may have missed it if his ears weren't better than a hound dog.

"Is something wrong, Hiratsuka-sensei?"

She perked up and her shoulders jumped at his concerned question, still holding his wrist, her sight jumped from his watch to regard him inquisitively. As if just remembering whose wrist this watch was attached to.

"Where did you get this watch, Hikigaya?"

Hachiman smirked mysteriously down at her. "What do you mean? I obviously brought it from the jewellery store."

She intrusively moved closer in proximity as she fired a serious slash irritated expression at his playful elusiveness. "You know what I mean! How can you afford such a thing?!"

Ignoring her kissable red lips inches from his face, Hachiman held her questioning gaze for a moment, then glanced at his watch in disinterest. "This little thing? It didn't cost that much, the guy who sold it to me told me it wasn't even top of the range. 'Hublot Big Bang Steel' I believe the name was. Enough about that, weren't you supposed to bring me back to the clubroom?"

From her gaping mouth, it was obvious to him she had completely forgotten about the Volunteer Club and Yukino. "My goodness, how could I forget!" Although she wanted to continue questioning him she let it slide for now as she pulled down his sleeve, shielding his watch from view and dragged a brooding Hachiman down the hallway by his wrist heading to the clubroom.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Hmm?" She turned her head to give that smile to him again over her shoulder though this time her beauty was enhanced by the setting sun bathing her features brightly making her red lips and purple eyes shine at him. "Yes, I believe it is."

 **/~/**

(Home)

Around the world, after a completed day of hard, stressful work or school the sight of home brought joy and comfort to peoples lives. Hachiman was amongst that current part as he shut his front door to all the problems and concerns of the world. Not all is well in the world because home also harbours beings that bring annoyance, irritation into our lives, these were the thoughts that pestered his mind as his little sister greeted him.

"Onii-chan! You're finally home!"

A fourteen-year-old girl who partially resembled him, possessing short raven-hair and cheerful blue eyes, bolted out the living room door and literally leapt off her feet like an Olympian at him. Thanking himself for taking his trainers off quickly, he caught his sibling easily out of the air as she giggled uncontrollably. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Komachi clung to his body as he effortlessly carried her weight to the living room/kitchen.

"Where were you Sunday night? Are you in a gang? Do you sell drugs? Am I going to be kidnapped because you couldn't afford to pay back some mobster you owed money to? Would you even try to save me?!"

Hachiman managed to wash his hands in the kitchen sink, despite the human body hanging off his form.

"I was out doing a job for father's company. No, I'm not in a gang and I don't sell drugs and you're not going to be kidnapped and I would do everything in my power to rescue you." He gave her arm a meaningful squeeze at the last part. He meant it.

Komachi dramatically raised a finger to her eye as if wiping a tear away as her bottom lip playfully trembled. "Oh, my dear Onii-chan is so sweet and protective of me! The absolute best little sister in the world!" She pressed her face into his neck and hugged him tightly, her legs wrapped around the side of his waist.

"Haa-haa, very funny, Komachi." Hachiman gave her a fond smile and turned his gaze to look around the living room. "Where's Kamakura and Takeo?"

His little sister clambered off him and placed an index finger under her chin as she stared thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Uh, Kamakura went out and Takeo wanted to go in the backyard."

Komachi plopped herself on the purple sofa as Hachiman removed and rested his blazer on the armrest before joining his sibling. "Did you feed them both?"

She smiled cheekily at him, kicking her legs about playfully. "I sure did, I should be rewarded for my responsible deeds."

"I'm not rewarding you for doing something you're supposed to do."

"Why not?! You always get me the coolest gifts!"

"That's exactly the reason why. I always end up spoiling you."

"Aww." Komachi pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. She leaned her head sadly on his shoulder. "Onii-chan is being mean again, you lose ten Komachi points!"

Hachiman shook his head with an amused smile. "Whatever, I'm going to take Takeo for a walk before dinner. You wanna' come?"

Komachi jumped excitably and yanked at his arm. "Yes, yes, yes, let's go now!"

Hachiman groaned dramatically as he was made to rise from the comfortable sofa. "Chill, sis, why the rush?"

"I wanna' race Takeo in the park again, remember I beat him last time?"

Hachiman tilted his head at his hilarious sister. "Uh, that was only because you dropped dog treats as you ran to distract him."

"H-huh." Komachi blushed and instantly stuck her tongue out and dragged her lower eyelid down at him. "Ahhh! That's a big no-no. You lose one-hundred Komachi points for being a tattletale."

Hachiman poked his finger on her cheek, giving her a mean look. "Hey now, I'm not a snitch."

She returned a mean look back. "Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"No- arghh! You always do this, Komachi!"

His sister laughed uncontrollably that had her clutching her stomach, finding her laughter contagious a smirk ambushed his features as he ruffled her hair.

"Let's just go."

"Okaaayyy!"

 **/~/**

Three hours later after Takeo had taken his eventful walk and he made sure Komachi had eaten dinner, done her homework and showered and gone to bed. In his weights and weapon infested bedroom at _23:34_ sweat coated Hachiman's lean, ripped form as he repeatedly pushed his body upwards in a handstand position, his muscles grew tight at the growing exertion.

After completing his set, he nimbly flipped to his feet and jumped to grip the bar drilled to his ceiling and began continuous pull-ups. Hachiman performed several more callisthenics workouts, targeting every muscle as he finished up.

In the end, he had his forty-inch LED tv displaying the sports channel, specifically a Japanese Football League game, due to his father's influence he developed an avid interest as a young child in athletics.

He appreciated the athletic and technical ability it required, it was a marvel to watch a nimble striker outmanoeuvre a defence with superior ball control, a slick boxer feinting a jab to land a left hook, or a skilled basketball player pump faking a defender and using a crossing over on the next to lay it in the rim.

He wondered if these world-class athletes have as much pride in their abilities as he did his, did they find it equally as invigorating as he did own?

He lounged at his desk drinking water from a sport bottle his sister bought him, on his desk lay a few forgotten weapons that he needed to hide, a pair of knuckledusters, an army switchblade and aluminium nunchucks and a taser. He tried to keep his sister from harm's way, if she were to accidentally hurt herself with his weapons, he would never forgive himself.

With the game ending, he left his room to have a shower.

 **/~/**

Alone in her apartment at night was a circumstance she had regrettably grown used to, yet her mind was far from the usual relationship dilemma of her seemingly eternal single status. She shut the screen of her laptop down and sighed, she'd found the answer she was looking for, despite this she only had more questions that she craved to have answered like a heavy whale on her mind.

She didn't understand how he was able to afford a 1.7 million yen watch, she roughly knew of his parents, they were not poor, but she firmly believed they did not have that kind of money lying around to just buy a watch for their son.

She doubted she could comfortably afford that watch without a loan.

What was Hikigaya doing to earn that kind of money? Her heart grew fearful of the darker possibilities and the dangers he might be around.

She chastised herself for overreacting as she laid back on her double bed engulfed in darkness, her curvaceous body sensually dressed in a silk, purple nightdress that hung low, revealing a tantalizing amount of cleavage. Her bottom ended at mid-thigh exposing sinfully thick, smooth legs. Outside her usual attire, her body oozed sex appeal that was every bit desirable.

Shizuka's heart restlessly thumped in her chest, her palm jumped as if to catch it before it flew out her ribcage when the vivid memory of Hikigaya's eyes piercing her soul down reared its head, she'd been surprised by her own reaction, she felt intimidated, scared.

She always believed she was a strong woman, she usually felt she was capable of handling any physical altercation, she was a black belt in karate after all. She chewed her lip nervously, it meant nothing to him, he simply marched into her and she was sent tumbling off balance like some prissy damsel.

It got worse when she lost the ability to even speak from his mere presence, as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was unbecoming of a woman of her age. She felt threatened by him, her own little favourite student, but she realised today he was anything but that, at least shy of six feet, she wondered around eighty kilograms in weight. At only sixteen!

But the guilty thoughts in the recesses of her mind consumed her conscience like a possessed demon that made her want to rip her hair out, she clenched her white covers and gritted her teeth. No. No! NO! Sweat coated her as her heart rate spiked frantically, her toes curling. She writhed fitfully in her bed.

 _Admit it, you were excited. 'No.'_

 _Look how easy it was for him to whip the mighty Hiratsuka Shizuka, you, into a submissive woman. 'No.'_

 _So young, so angry, so strong, you dripped with arousal at the sight of him. 'Lies.'_

 _You imagined it, didn't you? Right there, the young rageful stud taking, you, his dear sensei in the very hallways where students and fellow teachers walk. Giving you what you desire. 'Stop.' Giving you mind-blowing orgasi-_

"Stop!" she screamed as she rose from her bed fearfully, hair matted to her face and her eyes fretted around the room, her heavy chest heaved excessively. A glance at her bedside digital clock told her she had fallen asleep for two hours. "That never happened." Her verbal denial was ignored by her physical reaction as her nipples were aroused and the bottom of her nightgown was darkened from her nether regions release.

' _This can't be happening to me!"_

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **Man, I was hesitant to even write a My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU fanfic, due to the extremely complex and multi-layered characters. That's without factoring in the dualities that arise when they communicate amongst each other. But, I could not resist the temptation.**

 **I love this show, except with how Hachiman was unfairly bullied and excommunicated. When he was younger he had a genuine interest to gain friends, yet he was mocked and belittled, simply because Hachiman was awkward and naive when he interacted with other kids. His eyes were actually normal back then too. As a teenager he endured heaps of scorn and hatred through no fault of his own, it was no surprise he developed such a warped outlook on youth. Especially when you consider, Hachiman evidently lacked consistent and decisive parental guidance to provide him with clarity and stability in his social trials of youth. That would have assisted in affording him some semblance of ambition, to overcome his social misgivings and instead focus and hone his incredible intelligence and pragmatism towards individual success to achieve his respectable dream. A house husband!**

 **Everyone was lucky Hachiman had the mental fortitude to withstand and bear his helpless, forlorn ruminations and urge to go down a darker path that other bullied kids have taken. Granted, I also believe Hachiman should have defended himself more, at least then everyone would remember his name as someone not to take lightly. No, Hikitani or Hikigay bullshit would be barked then. Being feared, beats being tormented any day. Isn't it funny no one really forgets the bullies of school.**

 **My Hachiman will be decisive, bold and lionhearted, he will not tolerate any disrespect and has resolute confidence in his ideals and methods. He is not one easily swayed and possesses the strength and martial skill to back it up. Nevertheless, do not disregard caution, he at times is prideful to a fault and may succumb to carnal and self-indulgent desires, uncaring of consequences.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, I was always plagued by doubt and indecision when it comes to writing stories.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Two Girls, One Shark

**My Response to Complaints:**

 **Harems – I specifically placed harem in the summary for the notice of people who dislike them. I do not understand why you would still click on this story and leave a review telling me you do not like harems. I despise incest. I would not then leave a review expressing my displeasure on the fact if it has been stated to contain some in the summary. Unrealistic? Good, I do not write fictional stories for it to religiously mirror reality.**

 **OOC/Wish Fulfilment MC – First of all, I am not Wataru Watari. No matter how faithfully I attempt to follow his characters personalities, it will technically always be out of character. Because I am not him. The slogan of this site is 'unleash your imagination'. Obviously since I am writing a fictional story it will go according to my wishes and imagination. Why? Because it's fun. This story is literally titled 'Apathetic Super Soldier' that should have told you from the start Hachiman was clearly going to be 'out of character'. That would be extremely stupid if I made him a super soldier and you expected his character to remain exactly the same.**

 **I realise now people are really passionate about their characters. Nevertheless, I truly appreciate the reviews. Thank you.**

 **Apathetic Super Soldier**

 **Chapter 2: Two Girls, One Shark**

* * *

 **[** **Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fanfiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by any of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here]**

* * *

(School)

It spoke volumes of his relationship with Hiratsuka-sensei that he of all people was obediently before this clubroom door the very next day. If it was any other teacher, you best believe he wouldn't have even thought to turn up. He slid the door open to the expected chilly presence of Yukino in the very same position she was yesterday. Seated in a chair. Reading a book. In this deserted room. This chick was definitely a loner. He pondered if she was expecting his arrival as there was an unoccupied chair not far from hers. Hachiman shrugged losing interest, he wordlessly came in and sat down in the chair, placing his bag on the floor beside him.

"Hello."

Off guard, he raised an eyebrow at her being the first to broach a conversation. Was she having a change of heart and finally learnt to be polite? No! Maybe a European exorcist came by in the dark of the night to cast out and rid the demon possessing her frigid soul?

"I didn't think you'd come back." Her face and tone remained blank as she turned a page in her book. "Are you a masochist?"

Hachiman frowned in despair, the exorcism had failed. "No."

"A stalker, then?"

He shot her an incredulous look from the corner of his eyes. "To stalk who? You? Did you completely forget our interaction yesterday?"

She pointed her impassive blue eyes to him. From the way his perceptive vision caught the edges around her eyes tighten she clearly hadn't. "Yet, you brought yourself before me again?" Her tone was inked in doubt.

"A bit overconfident to assume I have an attraction to you, despite our less than amicable first interaction." Hachiman drew her rapt attention when he rotated in his chair to face her, he leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs. His serious visage grew genuinely curious. "Hey, do you seriously not have any friends?"

"Well..." The black-haired girl turned from him and shut her blue eyes in that royal style again. "Let's start with defining what a 'friend' exactly is-

' _Oh, heavens no, it's that bad!'_

"Save it!" A content Hachiman raised a palm as he returned to his normal position, his eyes shut already uninterested with her piteous lack of friends. "Only someone with clearly no friends would say something like that, sheesh."

But still. "You seem to be the type of person people like, so why do you not have any friend?"

She met his firm gaze with her impassive own silently, before she looked towards the window with her eyes shut. "You wouldn't understand." Holding her book, she rose from her chair and stared blankly at her desk that housed her school bag and other reading material. "I've always been cute."

Hachiman released an astonished snort as quietly as he could, did she ever get the idea that people didn't like her blatant high opinion of herself and belittling, aloof aura she exuded. Girls must've hated her because she refused to hide her talent or beauty.

She walked over to her desk and rested a finger on the book that had the figure of a cat on the front. "So, pretty much all the guys who approached me over the years had feelings for me."

"And this caused the rest of the girls to grow jealous and alienate you?"

Over her shoulder opposite the window, Yukino eyed him for a moment in an undecipherable emotion. "It might have been nice if I really was liked by anyone and everyone."

Hachiman titled his head again at the girl turning to him. "What do you mean?"

"When I was in elementary school, people hid my indoor shoes about sixty times." She stepped to her seat and lowered herself with a grace that would have a princess envious. Her blue eyes hidden. "Fifty of those times were by girls, because of that I had to take my indoor shoes and recorder home." To Hachiman's surprise, he witnessed her eyes appear sincerely hurt and saddened as she stared down to the side.

"You had it pretty tough." Obviously, he meant at a first world problem level.

Hachiman gave her a sceptical look when she suddenly smiled sardonically. "Indeed, it was." She tiled her cute face and shot him a vulpine stare, that had the intention to let _him_ know she wasn't easily cowered. "I am cute, after all."

Her demeanour lost its playful air as she mutely focused ahead. "So, I understand why they did what they did. No one's perfect."

Outside the afternoon sky of Chiba was decorated by disfigured and random shapes of white clouds crawling at a snail's pace in a field of endless blue. Lost in her speech the only sounds that generated from the clubroom were the refined, soft, impassive voice of Yukino as Hachiman observed her.

"The human race is weak, ugly, jealous, and hate those with more than them. Strangely enough, it's the talented that have it rough." Her blues grew heated. "It doesn't make any sense, does it?" He raised an eyebrow at her increasingly heated words. She snapped her ambitious vision to the limitless sky outside. "That's why I'm going to change it. And everyone in it."

Silence followed her ballsy statement and lofty goal.

His deep laughter bounced off the walls. Yukino clenched her teeth as her features twisted into a hateful glare that would make a sinister witch proud and fired it straight at his chuckling form. "You can barely change this school, let alone Chiba, let alone Japan, let alone this continent, yet you think you can change the whole world, greater men than you have tried and died to attain such desires."

' _Greater men?!"_ Incredibly offended, Yukino in a completely out of character display soared from her chair taking hostile steps towards him. "You think I can't change the world because I'm a _woman?!_ As well as a creep you're also a sexist!"

"No." Hachiman opened a lone lazy eye at her heated form standing before him readying to pop off at the mouth. "Because you're a naïve little girl with delusions of an idealistic utopia."

Yukino breathed a frustrated breath, giving him a disgusted look. "You're insufferable, you know that? It is because of cynical people like you that the world remains in the state it is today." She was pleased to note she made a dent in his aloof expression as his aggravated eyes sharpened on her standing form.

"Yeah it has nothing to do with the diabolic powers that be creating a capitalistic society whilst the ignorant, money starved masses continuously work the machine of this systematically controlled economy, meanwhile the global elites fight amongst themselves over limited resources around the globe, using the very men and women of the people as soldiers as nothing but tools to further their global agenda. It's all because of the common cynical man, right?!"

Hachiman grunted in anger watching as the girl's expression seemed overwhelmed and surprised at his slew of furtive actualities in response, she clenched her fists, before her disenchanted blue eyes appraised him in a wary light, promising herself not to underestimate him. "T-that may be true, but it's better than apathy and being dead inside like you. I hate how you affirm people's weaknesses."

Yukino eyed him suspiciously and grew tense when he silently rose from his seat and ambled towards her, stubbornly she never faltered and met his ice gaze and even took a challenging step forward that had his eyebrows furrow at her audacity. "My methods have proven to work consistently, how could you hate that?"

Her passionate eyes never wavered from his. "It's not about that, it's about the sacrifices you leave behind along the way."

Hachiman's darkening visage astounded her as he gave an austere smirk that concerned the blue-eyed girl. "Simply collateral. Sometimes sacrifices are necessary for the greater good," he whispered lowly.

Yukino's voice lowered to join his as she watched him reproachfully. "I will force you to change your acrimonious mentality."

Hachiman's expression flipped to a detached, quizzical one. He returned to his chair as he took a soundless step back from the dark-haired girl that eyeballed him curiously at his abrupt and uncharacteristic loss of words. In the short time she'd known him, he had always seemed so confident, so self-assured in his being and always knew what to say. To see him like this kind of unnerved her.

His weird response or lack of thereof still at the back of her mind, she quietly returned to her seat. She thought back to her previous outburst amid their heated discussion, it had been sometime since she ever raised her voice to such a level and expressed herself so vehemently. Is this what happened to Hiratsuka-sensei? There was just something about his pivotal words that made her emotions unmanageable, they impacted her in a manner she wasn't familiar with.

A knock on the door broke the spell of unease in the room and drew both Yukino and Hachiman's attention. "Come in," Yukino tonelessly answered.

"Excuse me."

Hachiman observed the peach-haired girl who slid the door open and entered the room shyly, he easily recognised her from his class as the bright, cheery girl. A nice girl. What the hell was she doing here?!

She faced the duo after shutting the door, her hand resting demurely on her chest. "I, like, came here because Hiratsuka-sensei told me to."

Hachiman almost wanted to cry, this, this was ludicrous, why was he cursed with such misfortune. The girl's wandering eyes drifted on him and remained there for a strangled moment of silence. Abruptly, she jumped back dramatically with her hands raised as her mind caught up to her widened eyes.

"Wh-what's Hikki doing here?!"

' _Hikki? Why does she have a nickname for someone she's never spoken to?'_ Hachiman responded with a flat stare. "That was my question for you. But, if you must know, I'm a prisoner- I mean member here."

Yukino placed another chair on the floor next to her own. "Yuigahama Yui from Class 2-F, right? Have a seat."

The newly named Yui smiled, her eyes lit up in delight at Yukino. She sat in the offered chair, giving an excited expression to the coolheaded girl. "Oh. So, you, like, know about me?"

Yui's focus went to the male in the room when Hachiman's deep voice interjected with a snarky remark. "Maybe she's memorised everyone in this school."

"No," Yukino responded airily, smiling in her sly way. Deep down pleased at Hachiman's returning usual behaviour. "I had no idea who _you_ were."

"That so? You never read the lone name above yours on the grade results?"

Yukino's eye twitched at the reminder. "That was a fluke that will not happen again this semester."

"Face it." Hachiman chuckled cockily. "I'm a genius, a mountain you can never overcome."

She rose a casual hand and flicked her dark tresses haughtily. "Your unattractive arrogance will inevitably lead you to your downfall. No man is perfect."

"But, I damn sure come close."

"Close to perfection? Dear, I'm afraid your mind is suffering from the effects called lunacy, derangement, misapprehension. Perhaps I should contact a mental asylum for you?"

"How many souls of innocent children have you stolen to retain your youth, witch?"

"None, I'm naturally beautiful, thank you. How does it feel to have no soul?"

"Of course, a soul stealer would have knowledge on who has a soul. Do you keep your wand in your school bag or locker?"

"If I really did possess a wand, I would cast a curse upon you to do my bidding as my loyal slave."

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm safe around you."

"Hmm, I had that very same thought from the moment I laid sight on you, Hikigaya-kun."

"This club." The forgotten Yui watched the entire back and forth in complete energetic amazement. "Seems totally cool!"

Hachiman and Yukino's joint faces morphed into a deadpan at her positive reaction to their frenzied, verbal conflict.

Yui's directed her spirited eyes at Hachiman. "By the way, Hikki, you're, like, totally running your mouth."

He fired her an unimpressed look. "Oi!"

Yui panicked and shook her hands apologetically. "Uh, y'know, like…" She played with her bangs nervously as Yukino listened curiously. "You act totally different in class. And it's, like, kind of scary, how mean you are. It's, like, sort of disgusting to me."

Hachiman peeved at the insult, grunted as he turned away from her. "Fucking slut."

"What?" Yui surprised Hachiman and Yukino at her tough response, flying from her seat with her fists clenched, her chair skidding back. "Who're calling a slut, I'm still a vir-"

Her tough girl act was short-lived as her face blushed in embarrassment at what she realised she was about to reveal. She covered her mouth and waved a frantic hand about. "Wait, forget that!"

Yukino the complete opposite in demeanour, sat behind her calmly with her eyes closed and a hand before her mouth. "It's not that big of a deal at this age, is it? It's okay to be a vir-"

"Ahhhh!" Yui screamed in an attempt to ban that word from reaching her ears. She twirled around to face Yukino waving her arms wildly. "What're you talking about?! This is, like, my second year, y'know, it's totally embarrassing! Shouldn't my girl power be super hardcore."

Yukino shut her eyes like a disappointed mother. "What worthless values," she admonished blandly.

The girls' attention was transferred to Hachiman's amused voice. "I seriously hope you don't consider 'girl power' sleeping with men as easily as they do other women. Because it reeks of slut."

"You did it again!" Yui squeezed her fists and snapped at him. "I can't believe you can go around calling people sluts! You're a total creep, Hikki."

Hachiman folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes lazily. "Creep? I'm not the one that is giving nicknames to people I've never spoken to. That makes you a slut and a creep."

Yui blushed red like a strawberry at the mention of the nickname and being called a slut. "Damn, you're annoying, you're so mean! Like, I can't believe this is happening!"

 **/~/**

"What? Cupcakes?"

In the spotless unoccupied Home Economics Room, Hachiman stared at the shorter girls stood before him, their school uniform protected by yellow aprons. His question was aimed at the taller of the two.

Yukino held a silver bowel with utensils inside as she royally closed her eyes. "She wants someone to eat her handmade cupcakes, apparently." She turned her impassive eyes to Yui standing beside her with her hands clasped behind her back, the peach-haired girl avoided her gaze with a shy pout. "Since she doesn't have much confidence in her skills, she'd like us to give her a hand. That is her request."

Hachiman as prideful as he was, would admit he wasn't the greatest cook. Oh, he could whip up something basic like a bacon and egg sandwich, but something complex like katsudon or oyakodon, forget about it. His sister on the other hand was an extraordinary cook, it's probably why everyone in the family adored her. He feared the day when she realised the power her culinary skills had over him. He was getting hungry just thinking about it.

Hachiman observed Yukino raise a hand to her mouth and go over every detail, her serious eyes analysed every ingredient and item accounted for at a meticulous level. He was actually growing to respect her level of commitment. He turned his attention to Yui who stood quietly by, looking rather despondent.

"Why didn't you just ask your friends to help?"

"Well, that's…" Yui stared at the floor and fidgeted with her fingers as a hint of sweat built at her head. "Y'know, I don't want people to find out. 'Sides, my friends are, like, not down with serious business."

He rubbed the back of his head lazily, not caring about her shitty friends in the least. "That's too bad."

Yui bounded forward eagerly. "Yeah. And I heard from Hiratsuka-sensei that you guys grant people's wishes, right?"

Disliking and finicky over the wording, Yukino rotated to face Yui with her arms crossed as Hachiman's eye followed. "Wrong. The Volunteer Club will only assist. We do not bring water to the horse." Hachiman glimpsed her habit of shutting her eyes royally again with her arms folded. "Rather the horse to the water."

Yui seemed impressed in her childlike ways. "That's sounds pretty cool."

"Come here." Yukino stepped towards the shorter girl impassively and began to fix her unclasped apron. "Can't you even put an apron by yourself?"

"Sorry about that, thanks."

"Yo, should I sit this one out, seems like you got this covered?"

Both girls turned as one to regard him. Yukino blinked. "You need only taste them and give your thoughts."

"As you wish." Hachiman smirked as he took a step back to lean against the counter, he retrieved his casual phone from his pocket, an iPhone X and began to amuse himself with games as the girls got to work.

Thirty minutes later an exasperated Yukino pressed her fingers to her head at the disgraceful charcoal cupcakes on the plate. "How can you possibly make that many mistakes at once?" His face disgusted, Hachiman picked one charcoal cupcake up and the smell immediately reminded him of the exploding laboratory, yep, she fucked up.

Yukino eyed him helplessly when he spoke. "These cupcakes would be great, if you were planning to poison your friends- _wait?!"_ To Yukino's amusement, Hachiman shot a mortified Yui a nervous glance. "You're not really trying to poison your friends, are you?"

"What?! No!" Yui looked scandalised at the mere suggestion she would attempt such a thing. She hastily snatched a charcoal cupcake to certify her innocence. "These things can't possibly be poisonous." The longer she stared at the charred charcoal the more doubtful she grew. "Okay, so maybe they are poisonous."

Yukino held a strand of her tresses between two fingers, sending a concerned glance at Hachiman. "Any chance of her dropping dead?"

Hachiman copied her expression, rubbing his chin. "No, nothing so fatal. A high chance of food poisoning at best."

Moments after, Yukino placed a bowl on the counter with Yui standing beside her. "Anyway, let's think how we can do this better."

From behind them Hachiman drew their gazes when he raised his hand from the stool he sat upon. "Maybe this time Yui uses the timer on the oven so she doesn't burn it."

"Or maybe cooking just isn't for me." Yui seemed reluctant to try again, her shoulders hunched and her gaze met the floor. "Y'know, 'talent' or whatever? I, like, don't got it."

"The only way we can solve things is through hard work." Yui turned her head to Yukino who had already started to beat the butter in the bowl. "Yuigahama-san, you just said you didn't have talent, didn't you?

"H-huh?" Yui blinked in astonishment. "Yeah…"

"Fix that mentality of yours." Yukino began to add the necessary ingredients to join the butter she had smoothed out prior and started whisking the mixture deftly. "Those who do not even try, do not have the right to envy those with talent." She reached up with her wrist to wipe an unruly hair ailing her vision. "Those who fail do so because they cannot imagine the kind of effort put in by those who succeed."

Her words broke his concentration as he looked up from his iPhone, Hachiman agreed with her, unbeknownst to him his eyes shined in admiration and begrudging respect at the girl cooking diligently in front of him.

Yui still stammered uncertain. "B-but, y'know, everybody says that they don't want to cook these days." She twirled an index finger at her bangs, as she gazed aside unsure. "I'm just not cut out for this stuff."

Hachiman and Yui's stunned eyes snapped to Yukino at the loud clang as she suddenly dropped the whisker in the bowl. With furrowed eyebrows, Yukino twisted her annoyed impassive eyes to face Yui. "Could you please stop trying so desperately to fit in?" Taking her vision off Yui she closed hers in a way that made Yui feel ashamed. "I don't like it at all, doesn't it embarrass you to blame your own clumsiness and stupidity on others?"

Yukino satisfied with her said piece, began to whisk again, although at a more sedated pace as she felt the colder aura that permeated the room from her harsh criticism.

Hachiman in the background allowed the girls to communicate and work amongst themselves, he watched Yui's hair shadow her face and clench a fist at her side after Yukino's strong words. It was weird that as he observed Yukino interact with other people, he realised she resembled himself at times. He could picture himself chastising Yui for the very same thing.

"So… so cool." Yukino and Hachiman for a second time today both turned as one with gobsmacked expressions on their face. The peach-haired girl's constant unorthodox reactions took the two intelligent pupils completely awry. Yui's eyes filled with admiration stared at an uncomfortable Yukino as she raised an impassioned hand to her chest. "You don't sugar coat things at all. That is, like, so totally cool!"

Yukino scrambled back several steps from the peach-haired girl, her visage growing nervous as drops of sweat coated the side of her head. "Did you even listen to what I said? I believe I was quite harsh."

"You did say some pretty horrible things." Yukino found a hint of relief that she at least had some level of comprehension. "It felt to me like it came from the heart." An ashamed look overcame her as her eyes drifted down. "I could tell because I'm always trying to fit in with everyone." To Yukino and a Hachiman who now stood behind her, they were equally as surprised at the sudden spirit of determination possessing the girl. "Sorry, I'll do my best this time!"

"Teach her how to do it right."

Yukino's blue eyes widened in shock and her shoulders jolted in fright, she turned to face the unexpected deep voice of Hachiman right behind her. She gave a nervous gulp at his firm, yet encouraging gaze solely on her, she seemed to grow aware of the importance of her role here and the faith they'd put in her.

She released a breath of acceptance. "Alright. I'll show you how it is done, so try following along."

Yui was predictably ecstatic, her eyes shining. "Yeah!"

Another half an hour later, arms folded and kneeling Yukino had her head pressed into the counter in depression. "I wonder what I should do to get through to her." Beside her own arm was her own plate of well-made cupcakes.

Yui pouted as she kneeled and gripped the counter edge staring at her own batch of… um… passionate? Yeah, passionately, made cupcakes that were a few shades away from burnt. "They're totally different."

Hachiman stood behind them as he casually helped himself to one of Yukino's cupcakes, finding the taste to be decently pleasant. Man, he could get used to the idea of this, whilst he frolicked and lazed about, he had sexy women in his lavish villa cook him meals fit for a king, now that's an aspirational goal most men could unanimously agree on. "Why are you two even trying so hard to make the cupcakes taste good?"

The two moping girls kneeling before him turned their confused eyes to him.

"Huh?" Yui face contorted to a look of bafflement.

Yukino appraised the tall boy blankly. "What are you trying to say?"

"Go take a bathroom break and come back in ten minutes." Hachiman smirked in a way that made the girls curious. "I'll have a try at making cupcakes, damn I sound soft."

After fifteen minutes passed the girls' returned where in front of them lay a tray of Hachiman's cupcakes. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed, with a smug expression that Yukino was growing used to seeing. Both girls reached and tentatively tasted the efforts of his bakery cooking.

As he foresaw Yukino frowned with her eyes shut. "If I am honest I expected you to burn the entire school down, after tasting your cupcakes, I still cannot decide which I'd rather want to have happen."

Yui whined with a cheek puffed. "These aren't that tasty."

"Really?" An unfazed Hachiman immediately reached for the tray to dispose of them. "I'll just throw them away then."

"W-wait." The peached-haired girl panicked. "You don't have to throw them away!" She grabbed another off the tray and instantly ate it, her face was taken aback when they were actually fairly tolerable. "They're not actually that bad."

Hachiman smirked as he turned around to face them, the tray of cupcakes easily balancing off his fingers. "These are the cupcakes you baked, though."

Yui leaned back in confusion. "Huh?"

Yukino shared the bubbly girl's bewilderment from behind her. "What's this all about?"

"Listen up." Their attention remained on the tall boy placing the tray down as he slipped his hands in his pockets, giving them his steady gaze. "Most men are simple creatures, they're not too caught up in the insinuations and subtle implications. They get all hot and bothered from just a girl simply talking to them. Just getting handmade cupcakes will send them soaring to the moon. It doesn't matter if they're disgusting."

"Disgusting?" Yui's appearance was incensed as she pitched a ladle at his head, she blinked in shock when his hand deftly snatched it out the air, his face unchanging.

He placed the ladle on the counter as he yawned. "As long as they know you tried your best, they'll be moved."

A pondering Yukino stared off to the side with an arm folded and a hand resting under her chin. "Is that how it works?" she muttered wistfully.

Yui stared up at him in interest. "Would it move you, Hikki?" she asked shyly.

"Me?" Hachiman blinked before he smirked with his eyes closed. "Nah, not really. It depends on the girl."

Yui smiled unsurely, facing the floor at his imprecise answer.

"So." The peach-haired girl rotated around to an impassive Yukino. "What are you going to do, Yuigahama-san?"

She hummed in reply, smiling at her batch of cupcakes on the counter. "I'll try and do things my own way." She beamed a smile at Yukino with an expression of gratitude, her cheerful eyes sincere. "Thanks, Yukinoshita!"

 **/~/**

(School)

Kawasaki Saki was irritated. Everyone else found free period one of the best parts of the school day, it gave the boys free reign to play sports, banter and roughhouse each other. The girls obviously chattered and gossiped, which only served to just piss her off. Did these girls honestly not think about anything else other than the latest fashion, whose dating who and boys. They were just immature brats to her that were lost in the bliss of youth. She refused to communicate with such shallow girls.

She fiercely glared her purple eyes at a passing boy in the busy hallway that ogled her smooth legs for a moment too long, he gulped fearfully and stumbled past her. With her bag flung over her shoulder, she threw open the door to the moderately populated staffroom, mostly teachers and a few students. She entered her sanctuary the counselling room donning her usual detached expression. Occupying the room was the serene Hiratsuka-sensei seated on the plush leather chair, her legs crossed as she marked papers.

She smiled pleasantly when she noticed Saki's aloof presence, the girl wore a short-sleeved white shirt that had two buttons undone revealing a hint of cleavage from her well-endowed chest. She donned the plaid school skirt, that exposed her long, shapely legs and her bluish hair was held in a ponytail by a pink scrunchy that prevented her flowing tresses from reaching her knees. She decorated her wrist with a purple scrunchy.

"Annoyed again, Saki?"

She grunted as she sat herself next to the woman who provided her with solace from the typical high school hysteria. "Yeah, I can only handle so much stupidity."

Hiratsuka-sensei chuckled, flipping another page on her clipboard. "Cut them some slack, not everyone matures at the same rate."

Saki gave her a doubtful look. "For their sake I hope you're right."

Hiratsuka-sensei patted her shoulder tenderly without taking her eyes off her clipboard. "Don't worry about them. As long as you're fine, that's all that matters."

Her teacher's narrow concern for her schoolmates took her amiss, her maintained eyebrows jumped to her forehead for an instant of surprise, her lips then melted into a mischievous smirk. "But aren't you supposed to treat every student equally, isn't that biased?"

She watched as Hiratsuka-sensei blinked and paused her pen on the current paper she was marking, then she turned her crafty gaze directly to her with a similarly mischievous grin. "Want to know a secret?"

Growing curious Saki leaned forward as her teacher beckoned her closer, her inviting scent of perfume wafting at her nose. "Just between you and I, I like to play favourites." Her face transformed to a strawberry as she grew flustered at her soft whisper. The woman's delicate chuckling didn't help stop her embarrassment.

Her doubtful purple orbs peered at the woman who casually resumed marking papers. "You're kidding, right?"

"Saki, why do you think you're allowed in this room with me every free period."

"Yeah, but I've seen other kids sometimes come in here too."

"Not for leisure use, you haven't. What about your blatant disregard for the school dress code?"

Saki frowned awkwardly, staring at the misfit assemble of clothes she wore as uniform. She grumpily rested her chin on her palm, glowering at her. "Okay, okay, you got me!"

Hiratsuka-sensei smiled graciously at her paper, but her tone of smugness was not missed by the childishly, brooding Saki. "Great! I'm glad you understand."

"You don't have to gloat about it!"

Saki's mood didn't last as she eventually gave a ghost of a smile. It started some months ago, the budding relationship grew as each day she would find herself continuously and actively seeking out the woman that provided her with some reprieve from the mind grating school populace. It made it worse when rumours permeated around the school of her becoming a teacher's pet, she ignored and paid them no mind like every other rumour about her or other people.

That still didn't stop her shyness when she went out searching for Hiratsuka-sensei, her insecurities made her believe Hiratsuka-sensei was growing annoyed at her constant appearance. It was a wasted and empty fear as the woman treated her in a way that made her wonder if this is what it was like to have an older sibling. She remembered how she felt flowing pride bloom when she stunned her sensei at her level of maturity and their discussions gradually delved beyond the confined topics of school and grew more personal.

Perhaps it was luck. She had only chanced upon stomping and cursing into a worried Hiratsuka-sensei after a particularly nasty spat with that bitch Miura who claimed she was a foulmouthed, tomboy all because she barked at the bland boy Hayato to watch where he was going after he collided into her by mistake. Her thoughts were broken as Hiratsuka-sensei threw her clipboard onto the glass table with a dramatic groan. Her arms stretched up into the air breathlessly, inadvertently causing her generous chest to poke out.

"Finally! That godforsaken paperwork is finished."

A flustered slash annoyed Saki averted her purple eyes. Hiratsuka-sensei's sight turned to her smiling. "You thirsty?"

"I could use a drink."

"Great, let's go together again!"

"Sure."

The typically aloof, headstrong, tough girl timidly took Hiratsuka's hand and allowed the woman to assist her off the leather chair and cheerfully loop her arm into hers, confidently dragging the suddenly demure girl along. Saki had no shield against her charismatic, confident exuberance.

 **/~/**

Ok, he would begrudgingly confess he was getting used to attending this little club after school every day. _16:26._ He lazed on the chair backwards, leaning his forearms on the backrest. He entertained himself by playing Zelda: Breath of the Wild on his red joy con Nintendo Switch. This device was amazing for avoiding the contemptuous interest of witches and it was great for passing time too! It was almost like Yukino wasn't in the room as he blissfully slew a trio of Blue Moblin. Awesome!

"Was that really the right thing to do?"

Hachiman's face quickly morphed into a frown when the familiar impassive voice curbed his fun. This bitch. Seated in her usual chair with a closed book in her grasp, her uncertain eyes fixed on him.

"Yuigahama-san's request last week, I mean."

Trying to pour his concentration into the game as he navigated a dungeon, he muttered his response indifferently.

"Hmm, where's this coming from?"

"I believe you should take up any kind of challenge if it's going to help you grow." She turned her view outside the window. "I think it would've helped Yuigahama-san in the long run if she did."

Honestly, he didn't understand why for such a reclusive girl she found it easy to readily express her misgivings to him personally. It goes to show no matter how much you try to isolate yourself, most humans yearn to unload or vent the troubles in their mind to a person they subconsciously felt a connection or reciprocation from.

Without pausing his game, he responded, taking a second when his tongue peeled out his mouth as he narrowly dodged a Blue-Maned Lynel.

"Hard work doesn't betray, though at times it will betray your dreams."

Yukino's mouth opened in confusion, her head whipped to him. "Huh?"

Hachiman paused his game and met her blue eyes intently. "Working hard doesn't necessarily mean you'll achieve your dreams. It's actually more common for it to not bear fruit." His eyes shifted blankly to the pause screen. "But just the fact that you did your best can serve as a sort of consolation."

She faced away from him in disappointment, her eyes strongly disapproving. "That's just a shallow sense of satisfaction. You're so naïve. Disgusting."

Hold up! He wasn't letting this slide, this rich holier-than-thou girl who gets personally chauffeured around in a Rolls Royce Phantom was accusing him of being naïve. He switched his Switch completely off. He stood and glared hotly at the taken aback girl, her grip on her book tightened, a defensive, yet vulnerable emotion appeared in her eye.

"Let me tell you something, you conceited spiteful girl. I don't know if you've ever stepped outside of your comfortable bubble, but the world isn't all rainbows and sunshine! There're thousands, millions of people that struggle and bust their ass every grieving day to achieve their dreams, but the cold harsh reality is not everybody makes it! Are you going to call them shallow peons from your palace of imperialism because they failed achieving their dreams despite giving it their hardest? Sometimes you need to just shut the fuck up!" Still heated, his eyes glared and his lips were peeled in a snarl. He growled as he put away his gaming device and roughly sat down in his chair and threw his headphones in to listen to the thrilling compositions of 'Kenji Nakajo – Straight Ahead' from his iPhone X.

Against her will Yukino's eyes grew red and watery, she chewed her lip skittishly to prevent it from quivering and visibly struggled to restrain a distressed sob. His dark voice was menacing to her ears, beating her frail emotions to a pulp. Each contemptuous word that spewed from his mouth hurt and shook her body like lacerations from a whip, she felt quailed and she seemed to form a shell in herself in a vain attempt to shrink her existence and shield her form from his oppressive presence.

From the corner of his eyes he saw her whole break down and god dammit, he was beginning to feel remorse, don't get it twisted, he didn't regret what he said, she needed to hear those words. Sometimes the things that hurt, will be the things that work. This girl for as much as she believed she was emotionally tough and he would agree - incredibly intelligent, she was still an innocent girl with delicate feelings. If the school found out he brought the prestigious ice queen to the brink of tears, he'd be public enemy number one.

Nah, he had to make this right. He was mean, but he wasn't heartless.

If he was a lesser man he would've felt terrible at her stiffening at his approach. Yukino's glistening eyes hesitantly rose to his as he stood before her. "W-what do you want?" she managed to spit out hatefully without sobbing.

"C'mere." Hachiman sighed and casually reached out, easily pulling the emotional slender girl by her forearm and hugged her into his chest. Words could not describe the stunned speechless Yukino as her face collided against his warm, firm chest. She half-heartedly attempted to push and shove him away furiously, but his powerful arms effortlessly encircled her lithe build and held her strongly. Eventually the bottled-up emotions she had built up over _everything_ ended up spilling out, she clutched at his blazer like a lifeline and crumbled into fitful sobs.

Hachiman's eyes softened on her shaking form realising she was more hurt than he anticipated, he was certain it had more to do with her personal life than his ridicule, he wondered how long she was emotionally killing herself by holding everything in. Maybe his ruthless candid conduct was the fast solution and catalyst to erupt the clogged, baggage of Yukino's feelings. After a couple minutes her crying subsided, she timidly pulled her head from his chest still sniffling, her face wet from her tears making her blue eyes shine. Her grasp on his blazer remained solid.

"You alright now, Yukino?"

Her glistening blue eyes widened, astounded at his casual use of her name, she found the way his confident, deep voice brashly said her name appealing. Her heart was currently doing jumping jacks in her chest. She couldn't recall the last time she honestly _cried_ and hugged someone like this.

"I'm fine," she muttered coyly. "I'm sorry for being inconsiderate." Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against his broad chest again, finding comfort in the warmth it exuded like a fire chamber on a cold winter morning. "This is embarrassing."

His bass filled chuckle delivered a euphoric sensation through her body making her shiver. "Which part? When you cried or me hugging you?"

Yukino's abashed blue eyes leaned up to meet Hachiman's cool grey. "Every part. I'm not supposed to cry."

Hachiman chuckled again and in a swift movement made her yelp when he sat in her chair and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed and folded her hands shyly on her slender thighs.

"Yukino, look at me."

She struggled to meet his poised eyes without becoming flustered. When their visions met she froze at the serious grey that met her.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with crying whilst you're hidden from the world, even the mightiest warrior removes their armour when they enter their home, remember that!"

Yukino's soul was completely moved by his magnetic words that rocked her very core, she felt her confidence reignite, she wiped her red eyes with her sleeve and faced Hachiman passionately. "Thank you, I will remember your words, _Hachiman-kun_." She gifted him with a vulpine smile that told him she was back to normal and her eyes glowed in uppity amusement at his staggered reaction at her use of his first name.

"So, we cool again?"

"Hmm, I believe we are 'cool' again."

"Not that I mind, but are you going to sit on my lap the whole time."

Yukino's face reddened and hastily removed herself from his legs with all the grace she could muster. She smoothed down her plaid skirt and stared at a smug Hachiman coldly. "I-I trust you will not divulge the happenings between us?"

He rose from her chair and walked until there was less than an arm's length between them, to Yukino's credit she didn't move an inch as Hachiman gave an amused smirk, slipping a hand in his pocket. "Don't worry, this will be our little secret."

"Why must you insist on making it sound perverse?"

"Because I know it will piss you off."

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"Bite me!"

In a ridiculously bold move that genuinely took Hachiman completely off guard, Yukino stepped to him and roughly gripped his untamed raven hair, she titled his taller head partially aside exposing his neck… and sank her teeth into his skin like a wildcat. Hachiman's visage was positively horrified and it was at this moment the door slid open.

"Y-Yukinon! What're you d-doing to H-Hikki?!"

Releasing her teeth from the successfully quelled, frozen boy like a lioness, Yukino impassively regarded the rudely interrupting peach-haired girl. Her fingers remained clenched in his raven hair and her lips a breath away from his neck.

"What do you want?"

Yui tried to ignore the bizarre scene before her, an array of emotions overtaking her face, mostly dumbfounded. She rose a hand to her chin anxiously.

"Am I not welcome here? Do you hate me, Yukinoshita?"

"I don't. It's more of a dislike." Yukino licked her lips and reapplied her teeth to a mortified Hachiman's neck.

Yui clenched her fists at her sides, her face growing irked and flustered at the scene before her. "They mean the same thing in girl talk! And stop biting Hikki's neck like a vampire!"

Yukino reluctantly released a poor Hachiman as he immediately cradled his neck in a dramatic fashion, he fired a hurt gaze at a smiling self-satisfied Yukino who returned to her seat with a refined poise like she hadn't just mauled his neck like a damn lioness.

"You're an animal."

Yukino stared at him from the corner of her blue eyes in amusement. He wasn't so tough to her. "Don't you think you're being a tad overdramatic? I was merely doing what you asked, _Hachi-kun_."

"It was a figure of speech!"

She put on the most insulting expression of feigned disbelief and rose a devastated palm to her open mouth. "Forgive me, I completely misjudged what you were implying."

Hachiman just grunted and sulked on his chair, cradling his neck like a war victim. _'She bit me! I can't believe she bit me! One minute she's crying on my chest, then the next minute she's trying to eat me alive! Only a girl could be that random.'_

Yui observed their seamless interactions uneasily, not knowing what to think of Yukino's more personal nickname for Hikki.

"Anyway, do you need something?"

Yui blinked at her sudden question and then brightly beamed as if deleting from her memory what happened prior, she shook her yellow backpack off and skipped into the room. From her bag she handed Yukino a fancy purple pouch tied by a pink string, filled with mini vanilla cupcakes. "Y'know, as thanks for your help last week, I baked you some cupcakes!"

Her expression was one of unease, not used to receiving gifts from schoolmates. "I'm not very hungry," she said softly, but was unheard.

"Yaaaa!" Yui gushed as she retrieved another pouch from her bag, except this one was blue. "Cooking's actually pretty fun now that I've tried it." She whipped her excited eyes to Yukino when a bright idea struck her. "Maybe I should make lunches next time or something. Let's have lunch together here, Yukinon!"

"No." Yukino frowned and leaned away awkwardly. "I like eating alone, so I'd rather not." She closed her eyes royally again, this time its effect was ruined by the bead of sweat showing her discomfort. "Also, that 'Yukinon' thing creeps me out, so stop."

"Yukinon, I'm, like, free after school, so I can help out with this club. Just to payback, y'know?"

During their animated conversation Hachiman had quietly departed for home and strolled lazily down the hall.

"Hikki!"

He casually turned his head and snatched the blue pouch out the air with ease using a single hand.

"As thanks." Yui clasped her hands bashfully in front of him, swaying back and forth shyly. She placed a stray bang behind her ear. "You helped out as well, oh and nice catch!"

 **/~/**

(Yukino's Apartment Building)

A bird born in its cage unable to spread its wings and soar the sky's uninhibited by the confinements of bars. Forced to compromise its desires and acquiesce to the terms, a fate, a lifestyle it befell on the moment of conception. That is how she had felt until today. She disliked him-no! She despised, detested his hard-hearted, cavalier presence. In her eyes an irritating, wicked braggart that relentlessly challenged her at every discourse and dispute. He shattered and smashed, completely skewing her beliefs, her views, ebbing her in doubt and uncertainty.

That same boy made her feel liberated.

Expelling her negative emotions out on his blazer, her armoured image of cold, indifference unclasped before him at his mollifying embrace. She grew flustered recalling the unforgettable moment. Hachiman's resolute confidence was intoxicating to her, finding appeal in his solemn handsome features. Yukino had felt as if the weight of life's pressures had eased on her shoulders, like she could accomplish anything. She wasn't averse to seeing Hachiman again, it made her truly look forward to attending school. Unused to feeling so energetic, she strolled aimlessly amid the exquisite hallways in search for a remedy.

That is why Yukino found herself in front of one of the many amenities the luxury apartment building offered. She gazed nervously through the glass double door, frustrated by her own hesitance, the rhythmic sound of music peeled outside. She sported a burgundy loose fit, crewneck sweatshirt with long sleeves, whilst clothing her slim legs were black leggings decorated with white stripes across the knees. Protecting her feet were white sports trainers.

"Scared to go inside?"

Startled, Yukino's embarrassed eyes snapped to the sultry feminine voice behind her.

Sporting a navy sports bra along with grey leggings and navy sports trainers. Feelings of envy immediately assaulted her when she laid eyes on the sinfully gorgeous woman before her. Guilty at believing even her mighty sister was inferior. Her silky shoulder length black hair was tied into a ponytail. Possessing eye-catching, exotic olive skin, angelic angular facial features that reminded her of a top model. For a second she felt a shiver crawl through her spine when she peered into the woman's unhinged, cool grey orbs, suddenly feeling like a mouse being playfully observed by a king cobra.

Unwittingly Yukino gawked at the woman's athletic figure, stunned at how her modest chest done nothing to detract from her seductive body. Slender, well-built arms and shoulders, with developed abs. Her thick legs - thighs, calves and all - flowed curvaceously down from her thin waist and arousing wide hips, perfectly sculpturing a combined combination of lean powerful muscle and devilish feminine curves. Yukino marvelled at her taut, shapely derrière that conspicuously snatched her attention.

Amused at the gawking red-faced girl's attention on her body, she sauntered up to the shorter girl, her steps poised in a natural grace and raised her palm to gently grasp the adorable girl's chin. Yukino idly noted the serpent tattoo inscribed on her olive forearm.

"Girl, if you stare any longer, you're going to make me blush."

Her full lips arched at a side watching the poor girl blink repeatedly then her cheeks exploded red in embarrassment at openly ogling another woman. She flushed at the woman's piercing grey eyes currently grasping her chin and averted her ashamed blue gaze.

"I-I apologise for my behaviour," Yukino managed to stammer out nervously, the women's snake-like scrutiny offsetting her nerves. How ironically shameful was it that she was the one who labelled Hachiman the creep?

Yukino's nerves trembled at her sharpening grey eyes and sultry smirk, her hypnotic voice slithering out.

"What is your name?"

"Y-Yukinoshita."

Her nervousness grew as recognition dawned in her shrewd grey eyes, growing worried that she would have less than pleasant feelings towards her well-known family name. Instead she rose an eyebrow and released her hold on her chin, Yuknio got the sense that she just escaped the jaws of a predator.

She rested a palm on her broad hips and smirked. "You can call me Alphard, nice to meet you."

Yukino fiddled her bangs shyly. "You too, A-Alphard-san."

The now named Alphard sighed, her eyes shut in displeasure. "Spare me the formalities, girl."

She gulped, not having any intention of upsetting this intimidating woman. "I m-mean, Alphard."

Alphard tilted her head, giving her a closed eye smile that spooked her. "Much better. Now tell me, what is stopping you from going inside?"

Despite it being posed as a question, Yukino wisely got the impression it was an _order_. Resting a palm against her chest, she stared anxiously aside at the marble, coffee coloured floors.

"I w-was only intending to pass by."

Alphard's sharpened observant eyes tracked the hesitant hand clasping her chest, noting the beautiful girl's demeanour drenched in apprehension. Her ravenous lips peeled into a smirk, realising that her insecurity stemmed from her modest bust size. Her eyes formed a mischievous quality as she regarded her chest openly.

"Oh, you poor thing."

At her teasing sympathetic drawl, Yukino blushed and defensively shielded her chest from Alphard's scrutinising vision. She delightfully surprised Alphard as the flushed girl displayed a tenacious glare at the woman. She rose an elegant eyebrow at her defensive retort.

"I beg your pardon; your sympathy is absolutely unnecessary, I'm not concerned with it in the least. I refuse to accede to such shallow and superficial idealistic expectations of the female body, I vehemently believe that there is much more a woman can offe-"

Yukino's rambling hit the curb as Alphard wrapped a firm arm around her shoulder and pulled her flush against the side of her body. Yukino blushed at the familiar contact, she realised how nice the older woman smelt and was inwardly baffled how her body had the softness of a woman, yet it teemed with hard physical strength.

"I like you." Alphard smirked at the stunned expression on Yukino's face. "But, darling, you have a lot to learn." She guided an awed Yukino who was bewitched by her dangerous beauty and cool confidence to the double glass door. She chuckled when Yukino made a sour face as she pinched her cute cheeks. "Lucky for you, I'm in town on business for a few weeks." Under her arm an impressionable Yukino observed as Alphard confidently pushed open the door to her fear like she owned the place and prowled her way inside. The pulsing sound of music reaching their ears. Yukino met her sophisticated orbs, silently amazed such an enchanting woman without an epic bust size could exist.

"Darling, I'm going to teach you a few things."

 **/~/**

(Chiba)

A chiming bell signalled Hachiman's exit from the MMA gym as he entered the street lit night. He peered at the time on his steel black Hublot watch. _23:44._ Unperturbed by the dropping temperatures, his body displayed no sign of being affected by the cold. Casually dressed in a black tank top, that exposed his well-built torso and slim fit black biker jeans, in addition to black high-top trainers. A pair of silver dog tags bounced off his solid chest as he ambled down the sparsely populated street, his red sports duffle bag held over his back by his hand.

Physical exertion seemed to be the only thing to calm him down these days, there was no better feeling than striking something or slamming someone on their back after a moments wrestle and locking them in a submission. Fresh out the gym shower, he enjoyed the cool breeze caressing his skin. He hoped when he got home his mother wouldn't give him shit for coming back so late. She usually lets it slide, but sometimes she'd have her chastising comments about his supposed delinquency, he had a feeling she held back because his grades were incredible. Heh!

Whenever she grew really concerned over him, his old man always vouched for him when it came down to the whole mercenary schtick. He didn't know what lie he told every time, but it worked. It turned out great for him, he supposed she reluctantly let some things slide, like his extended disappearances from home and how he earned his money, he knew she had her suspicions.

Komachi did too, but it was hard to continue caring when your older brother spoiled you. Passing a row of parallel parked cars, he suspiciously eyed the exquisite arctic-white, lustrous Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, fitted with spotless twenty-one-inch black wheels guarding red brake calipers.

Amongst other cars, the high spec vehicle was conspicuously loud, it bugged his mind.

Taking a shortcut home, he cut down a barely lit alleyway walking past smelly, overfilled garbage dumpsters. Despite the darkness his acute eyes accurately spotted a duo of rats' scurry away from _something_ squirming under a decaying section of a brick wall. He dropped his red duffle bag to the concrete and froze, his palm opening and his cold eyes narrowed.

In a flash of movement, he whipped around palming a switchblade, sparking against a combat knife. In the dark of the night he saw clear as day the hooded figure's menacing purple eyes, peering at him from beneath his hood as he pushed against Hachiman. His eyes held a second of surprise at the man's inhuman strength, not expecting to run into someone that could match his augmented strength.

Hachiman ducked under the man's quick kick, instantly forced to parry his subsequent knife swing aimed for his neck. He shot his knee forth to the assaulter's stomach, followed by a sharp left hook directed at his skull. Hachiman grew serious and grimaced as he watched the man halt his knee strike by ramming his elbow into it and raise a swift forearm, blocking his fist.

Getting aggravated he picked up the pace and fired a flashing left jab, on board with a cross, his leg swiftly snapped out in a low and high kick.

Evidently the hooded man was forced to use more effort as he narrowly batted aside the first fist with his palm, his hand stinging from the sharpness. He grunted as he caught the heavy cross, he then rose a knee to easily check the weak low kick, only to realise the ruse too late as the same foot impacted his skull.

Hachiman smirked as he heard the man release a grunt, his enjoyment was short lived when the man retaliated with increasing conviction and snuck in an overhand right he never saw coming. Rolling with the heavy blow concussed for a second, he gritted his teeth.

With difficulty he obstructed the roundhouse kick on course for his sternum utilizing his elbow, yet his attacker persisted, his combat knife making another flashing swipe at his neck, arms and legs. He noted in trepidation the assaulter was cunningly aiming for his vital spots at a ridiculous velocity; this guy was skilled.

Hachiman backpedalled as he successfully parried and deflected all his slashes with his own switchblade adroitly, repeatedly thanking himself for carrying this weapon around all the time. At a pace world-class professional fighters could only dream of, they fought in the dark alley, the sparks from their colliding blades flickering at differing positions, their forms nothing but a blur of colliding limps and weaponry.

In a skilled pirouette, Hachiman glared as he disarmed his attacker from his blade after an overzealous lunge, the combat knife flew aside to clatter against the concrete. Enraged the man threw a devastating straight right that Hachiman barely evaded as he sidestepped the fist, the brick wall behind him however cratered into the size of a dinner tray.

Hachiman thrust a quick choking palm on course for his throat, the man snatched his wrist before it could reach.

Without prompt his blade whizzed out and snagged the off-guard assailant's cheek as he just about tilted his head away in a reaction time that begrudgingly impressed Hachiman. Mid swing his knife nimbly changed its direction for the forearm of the hand gripping his wrist, the hooded man relinquished his grasp instead of being stabbed and was compelled onto the defensive at Hachiman's masterful swordplay.

Hachiman pivoted his uppercut and responded with a stab at his chest, the hooded man ducked whilst fluidly drawing another weapon, just as Hachiman in a dexterous manoeuvre performed a mid-air knife switch, instantaneously on an express route for his neck.

His hand froze dead at the barrel pointing at his skull, his eyes trailing the stainless Desert Eagle .50 that was only a trigger pull away from planting a bullet in his head. At the hooded man's cocky chuckle, he growled pressing his knife against his neck.

Hachiman's gaze saw the excited grin beneath the man's hood. "Oi! I wonder who's faster, my trigger finger or your knife? I don't even think your regenerative abilities can save you from this gun though."

Disregarding the attacker's knowledge of his abilities, already theorising he possessed the same, his eyes darkened. "Why don't we find out. On the count of three. One," he definitively began.

The hooded man snickered in exhilaration, his blood pumping like a madman. "You're really going through with this, aren't you?!"

"Two."

Beneath his hood, his purple eyes shot him an ecstatic, adrenaline filled expression. "You're still completely crazy, Hachiman!"

"Thr-wait! What?!" Hachiman's expression morphed into stunned confusion as he rose an eyebrow. "Tell me how you know my name, now?!" The man's boisterous voice ringing familiar alarm bells in his head.

"Relax man, it's me." The man lowered his gun from his forehead and pulled back his hood, revealing a five foot ten teenage boy the same age as him and of a similar athletic build. He had the image of a bad boy mixed with a handsome visage, possessing light-blond hair that spiked downward that would no doubt drive girls wild. If you can bypass his purple eyes that teemed with untamed savagery. "I don't know whether I should be upset you don't even recognize my voice." He returned his gun inside the holster at his back, hidden by his formfitting grey hoodie that hugged his stocky build, on his legs he wore slim fit blue jeans and a black pair of stylish boots.

"Sakamaki Izayoi?" Hachiman's face went through a series of emotions at once, astonishment, recognition, disbelief, until it ended at irritation and anger. The newly named Izayoi grinned cheerfully as he approached his longstanding friend in a welcoming fashion, he extended a palm in greeting… only to receive a fist to the face.

Izayoi groaned and nursed his cheek with his hand, hoping that it wouldn't swell. "Ok, I probably deserved that."

Hachiman arched his eyebrows incensed. "Probably?! You attacked me in the middle of an alleyway with a knife." He shoved a thumb pointedly at himself. "I thought you were trying to kill me!"

Izayoi waved a careless hand through the air giving him a lackadaisical look, which only irritated him further. "I wasn't really trying to kill you, I just wanted to see if you had turned soft and slacked on your training, is all."

Hachiman facepalmed and shot him a flat stare. "And what, pray tell, was stopping you from greeting me and asking like a normal person?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, returning a roguish grin. "There's no fun in that." The blond busted out in laughter at Hachiman's gobsmacked face, his amusement encapsulating the whole alleyway. He bit his tongue at the threatening look overcoming an irked Hachiman, he waved his hands defensively. "Woah, chill, Hachiman, I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry!"

The dark-haired boy sighed and to the blonde's relief his expression softened. "Fine, fine." He smirked as he approached his grinning friend and performed their elaborate handshake that ended in a forearm clasp. "It's good to see you again, Izayoi."

"You too, Hachiman."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

Izayoi's purple eyes surveyed their current miserable surroundings unimpressed and jerked a thumb to the alleyway exit. "Why don't we have this discussion in my ride, this alleyway is cramping my style."

Under the night sky the duo of reunited partners strolled out the alleyway and onto the brighter sidewalk. At this hour of the night, cars and people were infrequent in this residential area.

Hachiman gave him a dubious gaze, slinging his red duffle bag over his shoulder. "We're only sixteen, what'd you do to get a license? If you even have one in the first place." The purple-eyed boy casually returned his combat knife under his grey hoodie, slid into its holster.

"Don't worry about that for now." He expertly ignored his dark-haired friend's deadpan that just begged to list off all the legal repercussions of getting caught driving without a license. That would only bore the blond. He grinned like an excited maniac at Hachiman and delved in his pocket, procuring an advanced Porsche key fob. His purple eyes beamed with amusement when it finally dawned on his shark-eyed friend. "Yep! This arctic beauty is all mine!"

Hachiman's sight shifted to the arctic-white Porsche Cayenne Turbo S from earlier. No wonder it bugged him before, the flamboyant nature of the exotic automobile screamed Izayoi. "Unbelievable."

Izayoi grinned slyly as he strolled to his car and gestured for him to enter.

"Get in, I'll give you a ride home in this bad boy."

The duo entered the already unlocked SUV due to the keyless entry feature, a pleasant forest scent wafted to their noses from the air freshener. He lounged in the spacious passenger seat, his eyes greeted by red luxurious leather and an assortment of advanced features that exuded high-class.

Hachiman glanced over to his blond friend who kindly took his duffle bag and placed it in the rear seats for him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He was still in shock over his friend's car and it showed as he glanced around the exquisite interior again, he doubted many adults would be able afford a car of this calibre. Leaning his head against the head rest, he shot Izayoi a sharp look.

"How much did you spend on this thing, Izayoi."

"Before that." He watched his friend reach in his jeans pocket then handed him a white plastic card. "Look at this." He noted an image of an unusually stoic Izayoi gazing back at him in a fiery fashion, he analysed the driving license and admitted it looked completely authentic. "And if that doesn't convince 'em, I got a hacker friend of mine to input me into the database. I've already seen a cop find me on the server as legit."

After returning the card, Hachiman watched his friend sort out the controls, the centre console illuminated in a sporadic design as Izayoi fired up the 4.8lL V8 engine, behind them the vehicle growled to life like a beast, spewing spoke from its dual exhausts.

They probably woke up some unhappy residents in the process.

"I have a feeling we both know this hacker…" Hachiman shot his friend a pointed look as he shifted the gearbox to drive. "Seriously, how much did you spend."

Izayoi grinned cheekily as he steered the car onto the road, he inserted it into launch mode and applied revs, Hachiman felt a hint of sympathy for the residents in the area at the rumbling exhaust note that echoed throughout the street. The sound was glorious and powerful to Hachiman's ears, his friend suddenly looked at him with a crazed stare.

"About thirteen million yen!"

Izayoi abruptly released his foot off the brake and their heads whipped back due to the blistering acceleration, the roads and buildings nothing but a blur as they approached speeds of 130 miles per hour. He held onto the door grip for stability. Hachiman smirked at his friend's whoop of elation, sharing the same feelings as he skilfully pitched the car around corners and swerved in between cars.

Their horns beeped and honked at the close encountering Porsche.

Eventually he slowed down on the expressway cruising at the speed limit.

Hachiman fired an exasperated glance to the crazy driver who knew exactly where he lived. "You do realise you passed the road to my house back there?"

Izayoi glimpsed at him with a stunned expression, then a devious grin painted his features. "I know."

"Where you heading to then?"

"I'm going into the city and you're coming with me, they got great food there."

"Not like I had a choice."

"You could've jumped out the car if you wanted to, knowing how durable we are, you'd hardly feel it."

"Shut up, Izayoi."

His friend chuckled as he shifted lanes and exited the wide expressway and the roads grew narrow, straight away there was a noticeable increase in pedestrians and cars. The multitude of neon lights and signs hung from the many buildings reflected off the arctic-white car as it cruised in the flow of traffic, they both noticed the attention the Porsche garnered as the hundreds of people walking the street openly stared.

In silence their eyes observed the thriving populace through the tinted windows, many civilians inebriated and jubilant as they gallivanted the street outside packed nightclubs. Raucous and blaring chattering filtered from bars and restaurants.

"Hey, Hachiman," Izayoi's serious voice drew his interested eyes to see his features matched his tone. "What made you wanna' take a break?"

He remembered one too many times his mind going blank and turning into a monster incarnate with no cognitive thought, drunk on his lust for blood and murder. Men trying to flee or kill him in fear for their lives. It haunted him.

"I was losing myself."

Izayoi chuckled hollowly and parked the car outside a club, just as the space became unoccupied in the rampant traffic. The engine automatically turned off in an instant as he put the car in park. "I know the feeling, all you become is barbaric instinct, completely forgetting how to feel. Our missions together we're fun though, remember the skydiving one?"

Hachiman lazily reclined back in the snug leather seat. A grimace drawn on his face. "Ugh, you always mention that! I try not to, the memory of being blasted by an RPG doesn't do me any favours."

He snickered as he covered his mouth. "Oh yeah, that did happen."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Hachiman shot him an annoyed stare, then peered out the tinted windows. He sat up when spotted a person he would recognise anywhere, he garnered Izayoi's interest when he rolled the window down partially, enough so just his eyes were over the top. His eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Hiratsuka-sensei departing a bustling bar on her lonesome. Her curvaceous and busty body on full display, hugged by a short-sleeved black cheongsam consisting of flowers embroidered on the front.

Hachiman felt a blustering fire in his loins at the delectable sight of her long, thick legs parting through the mid-thigh slit in her dress as she sauntered in her black high heels, the swell of her chest set him ablaze as he heatedly devoured the image of her thick apple bottom rear and stimulating broad hips.

He became nervous as she advanced in his direction, if she caught sight of him right now at this time, _00:33,_ in this gaudy car, with his maniac friend Izayoi who looked just as young as he did. Oh boy! She would immediately think the worst and her concern over him would only inflate and heighten to where she would personally come to his house. He wouldn't put it passed her.

As she drew closer he unhappily noted the distressed expression she wielded that didn't belong on a woman as beautiful as her, his mind recalling the satisfying memory of her gorgeous smile.

Over his shoulder Izayoi gawked at the woman. "Woah that woman is smoking hot!"

"That's _my_ teacher."

"Your teacher is smoking hot!"

Hachiman's sharp eyes watched over the visibly dejected woman protectively as she flagged a taxi down. "Yeah, she is…" he muttered.

* * *

 **Chapter End**

' **Straight Ahead' is a Dynasty Warriors 4 OST composed by Kenji Nakojo. I swear to god that game had a phenomenal soundtrack.**

 **Alphard Alshua – Added as a support character from Canaan.**

 **Izayoi Sakamaki – Added as a support character from Mondaiji. Do not concern yourself with them overtaking the story, they will have minor roles. I simply despise and am averse to creating OC's, hence the insertion of characters from other series.**

 **Izayoi's Vehicle – Porsche Cayenne Turbo S 2017**

 **Many us of dislike fanfiction stories that are afraid to break off from the original plot. This can prove to be incredibly vexing when drastic changes are made to the characters, yet the outcome remains the same. It is understandable why that comfortable structured path is taken as it becomes more difficult to craft a story solely dependent on yourself the more you divert from the original source material. I too ponder if mine suffered the same and lacked originality, or have the minor changes implemented warranted enough interest for you all? I do not plan to overhaul the whole series as that would prove difficult for my meagre talents, instead I plan to make simple alteration as the plot progresses and naturally the results will be required to differ from the original due to character modification and interactions.**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

 **I was musing about the straining impasse that Hachiman, Yukino and Yui reached at the end of the series. Out of fondness for each other neither Yukino or Yui pursed their strong feeling for Hachiman, for fear of the one not chosen would be automatically cast aside and subconsciously forced to distance themselves. Alternatively, the tentative girls decided as a solution - something that Hachiman hates – not to be genuine about their feelings for him to help maintain their genial friendship and ironically preserve the comfortable status-quo they developed like everyone else around them did. Basically, be fake.**

 **Hachiman believed there to be no way to resolve their stifling predicament without no one being hurt. He didn't want to choose between either one, he may not know it, but he loved them both and would hate himself if his weighty decision would emotionally crush either girl. If he decided to commit a heart-breaking social suicide and distance himself from both girls to save them from the pivotal choice. Everyone would be devasted. He already detested the idea of them hiding their true feelings to not break their friendship, so that ideas out the window.**

 **In my opinion the only resolution to conclude their problem with no parties hurt was for Hachiman to fearlessly choose both of them. Think about it. This wouldn't be a decision based off bodily desires. Giggity! Given that their devoted friendship was built organically through honest and memorable experiences, their three-way relationship would have a solid foundation to build upon. That critical reason is why it could potentially work. Polygamous relationships aren't as outlandish as people make them seem in a genuine situation like theirs. Especially when you got people out here living all kinds of different alternative lifestyles, you're going to tell me Hachiman choosing both of them is crazy.**

 **During that time Yukino and Yui were indecisive and completely lost about what to do with themselves, meanwhile Hachiman was too passive and emotionally stunted from his childhood victimisation to intervene. Like a man filled with conviction and purpose, Hachiman at that moment should've confidently rose to the occasion and proclaimed his decision. I guarantee Yui and Yukino would've accepted his proposal as they would've been able to continue their friendship as normal, only this time grow intimately close with Hachiman at the same time together. It sure beats any other alternative. I mean for goodness sake Yui already took them both on a date, she was throwing Hachiman the ball the whole damn time and he continued to fumble. You know damn well that wasn't no 'friendly' day out!**

 **Now how would they deal with the scrutiny and castigation if their polygamous relationship came to light amongst friends and family. Lord knows!**


	3. Fiercely Competitive

**Apathetic Super Soldier**

 **Chapter 3: Fiercely Competitive**

* * *

 **[Disclaimer: These are works of purely speculative fanfiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by any of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of any series mentioned here]**

* * *

" _Seriously dude, why'd you leave Blacklight?"_

" _I already told you in your car, I want to concentrate on my personal life."_

" _What, you of all people?! Please tell me you don't mean school or something?"_

" _Well, yeah…"_

" _Why would you waste your time worrying about school when at sixteen we're making way more money than even the principle doing what we do?!"_

" _It isn't about the money."_

" _Bro, you're talking crazy right now."_

" _Okay, I take that back, let me just say Blacklight isn't my only source of income."_

" _I still don't understand."_

" _It's just something I want to do."_

" _You've gotten soft."_

" _Wasn't I just schooling you in an alleyway a minute ago?"_

" _Huh?! I never got schooled, it was a tie, you idiot!"_

" _Heh."_

 **/~/**

(School)

 _Solitary predators naturally fend and provide for themselves, thus they have no need to form packs, and by design, participate in social hierarchies. Forced to rely on one's self they are compelled to adapt and amalgamate, hardening themselves to survive the unforgiving animal kingdom. What is seen as weakness for pack animals became a strength. The strength of independence. Whilst the pack animals fight over authority and who reigns alpha, the solitary animal was an alpha of its exist. There were no harbouring failures against the ascending alpha within the safe confinements of a pack until death freed you from your menial rank and the stain of defeat. For failure meant death._

 _Lone predators capitalise off and benefit from the negative consequences of a pack. As when the threat of death looms, all manner of comradery and unity is immediately abandoned for the most important instinct, survival. Do herbivores feel guilty as they sacrifice each other to escape their predators? It matters little to the solitary predator._

 _In this world, solely depending on a pack is a weakness and yields no benefit for the individual's personal growth. Thus, I chose the way of a solitary great white shark, which does not form packs. This species finds no anxiety in living alone. They are proud. They are lone beasts of prey. Furthermore, they are soundless, a master of stealth, able to track the scent of one drop of blood three miles away! How extraordinary that must be. There is no doubt in my mind that in my next life, I want to be a great white shark._

 _By Hikigaya Hachiman._

 **/~/**

Hachiman felt the feelings of déjà vu as he, for god's sake, once again stood in front of a displeased Hiratsuka-sensei. Next to them the staffroom windows displayed darkening grey clouds, emanating a potential of imminent heavy downpour. He stood stout and had his arms crossed behind his back, his palm grasping his fist. His expression was one of boredom whilst his eyes stared flatly at his paper held in front of him. The staffroom was barely populated, he noted a teacher and two student's mingling at the opposite end of the office. If only he were able to trade places with them.

"You really love great white sharks."

Hiratsuka-sensei lowered the essay paper with an artistic drawing of a great white shark from his face to reveal her annoyed purple eyes and downturned red lips. She glared up at him from her swivel chair. Her expression a far cry from the dejected one he witnessed last night.

Hachiman groaned and tilted his head in disinterest, his exasperation was obvious. "Why does this even concern you? Are you not supposed to a modern literature teacher?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation at his blatant disrespectful tone. She slammed his essay on her desk with tightened teeth.

"It concerns _me_ , Hikigaya-kun, because I am also a guidance counsellor."

Her biting tone drew anxious glances from their company. She took a calming breath and closed her eyes, surprising Hachiman at her sudden standoffish response.

"That's why your biology teacher told me to deal with this."

Hachiman's eyes narrowed. That insipid balding man was a snitch. It seemed to be by design that all members of the teachers' board automatically delegate anything involving him directly to Hiratsuka-sensei. He felt like he was being treated like an insane inmate.

Hachiman's unwavering gaze clashed against Hiratsuka-sensei's when she finally opened her eyes. She sternly pinned him with an expectant look, on the woman's desk her manicured index finger tapped against the essay she found to be completely abhorrent in an impatient fashion.

"What part of this is 'How Animals Live in the Wild'?"

He did not hesitate in his response. He had already anticipated this mental dissection the moment he had been sent to the staffroom. His stoic face and voice did not hide his sardonic eyes from the irked woman.

"It's an examination of the advantages of being a solitary predator, precisely denoting the negatives of the social hierarchies of pack animals."

"Enough of your frivolous arguments." Hiratsuka-sensei crossed her curvy legs as her eyes closed in an overtired manner, she placed an index finger against her crinkled forehead. "You talk about pack animals as if they're an enemy like what they do is a crime."

Hachiman wanted to chuckle at the irony of a single woman like her saying that. A smirk formed on his face.

"No, you just lack understanding."

Predictably an indignant expression overcame the astounded woman, she folded her arms beneath her substantial chest as an affronted eyebrow arched.

"Oh?" Her lips peeled into an unimpressed thin line, pitching him a hard look. "And just what exactly am I not _understanding?_ "

Hachiman's face shifted to its usual self-assured impassivity that always succeeded in agitating the woman as her fists tightened. "Your first mistake is applying a moral compass to the animal kingdom, which is a human concept. There is no good or bad, only survival. There is no right or wrong, only advantages or disadvantages. It is simply a matter of perspective. I merely chose the viewpoint of the solitary predator."

"You've got a very smart mouth."

Hiratsuka-sensei's pretty features scrunched up, painting her thwarted face in frustration, unable to deny his compelling argument. Hikagaya's incredible intelligence should not still shock her, but it did. It was sometimes frightening how smart he was.

"I dislike how your cynical, anomic outlook bled into your essay, it is easy to see which side you favour more, I could feel your glee when you detailed and categorically broke down a packs unity collapsing."

He stared at her indifferently and released an abrasive grunt. He was growing tired of this debate. His patience for this constant scrutiny on his character was wearing thin. "Why are you so against the perspective I favour, aren't you _solitary_ yourself, surely you should find more familiarity-

He witnessed it in slow motion.

Her short temper exploded and she threw a fist on route for his sternum. Fast and sharp. It never landed. Her face winced in pain at the iron grip confining her wrist. Her threatened, yet obstinate eyes met his hard grey.

Hachiman bore a casual smirk. "I do not think physically assaulting a student would be appropriate, Hiratsuka-sensei."

Her sight followed his to their chattering company across the room, unaware of the commotion.

"Since when did you become such a delinquent?" she whispered back with a glare, her tone taking an accusatory tilt. Her forehead creased as she tried to force her fist forward against his steel grasp. She'd have better luck punching through a brick wall. "Fighting against your own sensei."

Hachiman found her amusing. She was so stubborn and prideful despite the fact it was evident on her tensed face. She was aware he was obviously the stronger of the two. "You and I both know I'm just defending myself," he muttered against her face.

"Not from where I see it." Her vision drifted to her immobile wrist. Her vying gaze locked to his. "You're hurting me."

"I'll let go as soon as you stop struggling." Hachiman chuckled quietly at her nerve. She was unbelievable to even try to shift the blame on him. His features formed a taunting stare. "Besides, I think you can take it."

He received a steeled narrowed look of warning for his brash tongue. "You should know by now that I'm not above disciplining you _physically_ for your rebellious behaviour _._ " Hachiman wondered if his ears were playing tricks on him or did he hear a hint of frivol inflection in her muttered warning.

Hachiman's lips morphed into an unruffled smirk. This woman clearly had no idea who she was messing with. It was laughable that a, he estimated, one-hundred and forty-pound woman was threatening to punish him. Sure, he would admit she was passable and capable at a civilian level. If he was keeping it real, he would probably overlook her and burst out laughing resulting in her losing her temper.

He rose a doubtful eyebrow at his sensei. "Yeah, that's definitely not happening."

His sharp orbs snapped to her opposite hand when it quickly shot out to grip his shirt. As if attempting to reaffirm her superiority she pulled him a step closer, presenting him with a challenging glare. "Are you doubting me, Hikigaya-kun?" Her eyes aimed at him in warning.

At the sound of concerned mutterings their attention drifted to their company. The teacher and two students watched them in apprehension, worried eyes directed back at them. Hachiman knew their concern was Hiratsuka-sensei's safety. It was funny, he didn't even start the altercation yet he was automatically seen as the bad guy. It did not help him that he didn't have the best reputation at school.

To his rescue, Hiratsuka-sensei gave them a disarming smile that placated their worries before eventually returning to their chattering.

Hachiman met Hiratsuka-sensei's eyes and a silent look of agreement passed between them. He released her wrist with a laidback face and slipped his hands in his pockets. He watched as her hand dropped from his blazer and began to massage her numb wrist. She shot him an irked look that told him this was far from over. She was so stubborn.

She returned to her swivel chair and sighed sadly as she continued to exaggeratedly massage her wrist, sending him an upset face.

"I'm hurt."

Hachiman rose an eyebrow in disbelief.

There must be some clandestine seminar out there that every woman attends to teach them how to perfectly play the innocuous, dainty role. Men everywhere should fear it, it could mean the difference to them serving jail time or escaping unvilified. His trusty gut and analysis of his teacher told him that a headstrong woman like her should or would rarely need to embody that role, but evidently, she was still a pro. To think even she would resort to such unsavoury feminine tactics.

She was even making her bottom lip partially pout.

He returned an unmoved look at her little act. "You know I never meant to hurt you."

"B-but you did," she moaned dramatically, making him groan at her sudden childish behaviour. And why was she faking a stutter? Just a few minutes ago she was threatening him, now she's acting like a kicked puppy. Her eyebrows rose as she watched curiously when Hachiman abruptly grabbed a vacant swivel chair and rolled it directly in front of hers. "What are you doing?"

He sat down whilst grumbling, stretching a palm out towards the puzzled woman. "Give me your wrist."

She surprised him again at her girlish behaviour, leaving him to get the sneaking suspicion she was enjoying this. In a fashion that reminded him of a spoilt little girl, she whipped her head away from him as she coyly gazed at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Why? So, you can just hurt me again?"

He rolled his shark shaped iris's in impatience. "Just give it to me!"

His sudden bass filled demand made her shoulders and heart jolt bashfully, she chewed her red lips and obediently placed her sore wrist in his grasp. She observed him with her purple eyes wistfully. His warm hands were big like a man's, contrary to what she'd expect from a teenage boy. Her eyes closed as a low moan escaped her startled mouth when his nimble fingers unexpectedly sent alleviating pleasure throughout her arm.

To her astonishment the pain in her wrist was subsiding.

"Wow!" She opened a lone purple eye clouded in bliss, her sight locked on him. "I should make you massage me more often."

"Maybe…" Without pausing his ministrations on the blissfully oblivious woman, his face was painted in astonishment. Her nervy comment took him completely off guard, so much so he gave the staffroom a sharp inspection. Just to ascertain no one overheard her unethical comment. Not that he in particular minded, a sly smirk formed on his face. He was still a hotblooded teenager after all. He'd just rather not desire to see her job security be under heavy scrutiny if someone overheard her and reported her comments.

It would be a lie to say he wasn't begrudgingly fond of his headstrong teacher.

"Oh, by the way, how'd the request go the other day?"

"About the obnoxious girl?"

"Hikigaya-kun." Through her relaxed features she shot him a reproachful look as she resumed enjoying his handwork. "Her name is Yuigahama."

"Whatever." He grunted carelessly as he casually worked the kinks out of her wrist whilst she hummed contently. "She seemed pleased with the results." He blinked as a memory hit him. "That reminds me. What's happening with that contest you were talking about?"

"Oh, that?" she purred with her eyes closed. "Don't worry, I'll be making a decision based on all my personal prejudices and issues." Hachiman's eyes unashamedly tracked her hand that tapped her busty chest where her heart would be. "It's all right here."

He made a dubious face at the satisfied woman. "That sounds impartial…" his aloof voice was coloured in sarcasm.

She opened her eyes to meet his presenting him with a sweet smile as he removed his vision from her chest at a speed that would make other perverts envious. "By the way, what do you think of Yukinoshita Yukino?"

At the question he ceased his handwork as Hiratsuka-sensei reluctantly returned her hand to her thighs. He frowned and averted his gaze thinking of the beautiful, cold girl with a soft heart. It was confusing. For as much as they proclaimed to despise each other, their magnetism managed to always bear their true self's through all the insults, mockery and curses.

He had to forcibly remind himself that he had just became acquainted with her because it was extremely easy to forget.

Communicating with her felt incredibly natural.

"I don't hate her, but I understand why she's alone."

"I see. I'm glad you do not hate her." Her red lips upturned to a dim smile whilst her eyes closed. She rotated slowly in her chair, leaning her elbows back against her desk. "She's an unusually bright student, but the blessed have their own problems too. She's a really nice girl at heart. Nice, and all too often right. But, the world isn't exactly nice or right. I'm sure it's been hard on her."

He remembered having a similar conversation like this with the girl in question. To repeat himself he was sure she had it hard _socially_ on a first world problem level. Her feeble life obstacles were laughable in comparison to the lower-class civilians he'd seen, met, spoke to. No, he frowned, maybe he was being harsh, it was unfair of him to do comparative struggles.

Just because someone out there had it worse than you does not mean your problems are insignificant. It was because he still remembered how enraged she made him, he was disappointed in himself that this girl had the power to make him lose himself.

He took pride in his fortified self-control.

She twisted her head to face him as she smiled warmly. "You guys' personalities are pretty twisted. I'm worried you might not be able to fit into society." She then softly closed her eyes. "That's why I wanted to keep you two in one place."

"I can't speak for her, but my personality isn't twisted just because it differs from the so-called norm." Simply fitting into society won't satisfy him. That most likely would result in a life of complacent mediocrity. He wanted substantial financial freedom, to not be solely dependent on someone else's establishment to provide him with income.

He will be his own boss.

She watched in surprise as her mouthed gasped at the steadfast determination on his cold face.

"Sometimes pragmatic people like me are necessary in this world, not everyone can be the same or has to be the same. The famous, rich or wealthy, people who generally succeed in life do not try to merely fit in. The ones who thrive in society are the ones who take risks and sacrifice personal comforts. They take advantage and shrewdly monopolize the cards they've been dealt in life. I will do the same."

"Hikigaya-kun."

Hachiman eyes followed her as she rolled her chair next his. She stunned him as his eyes widened when she rested a soft hand on his cheek. She gifted him with a heart-warming smile that exuded affection, fondness. He winced and gritted his teeth uncomfortably at the intense emotions she projected.

"You may not know it, but you surprise me more and more every day as I learn about you. I had no idea you were so ambitious, honestly, it's kind of frightening." Hachiman's eyebrows shot to his hair in astonishment as she rested her forehead against his. "Just promise me one thing?" she whispered in a tender tone that made him shiver.

"What?" he murmured readily.

"Promise me you won't lose yourself to your ambition. That you'll at least try to enjoy your youth. If not for you, then for _me_."

Lost in her serious purple gaze, the alluring smell of her perfume tickled his sharp nose. Up close he admired just how beautiful this woman was. Inside and out. Unable to comprehend how no man had claimed this sinfully alluring woman, he of all people was falling victim to her feminine magic. He nodded his head, his features forming an austere face. "I promise." He _really_ did.

Hachiman smirked contently when an ecstatic expression overcame her gorgeous features. Her enticing red lips tilted upwards and hers orbs beamed in delight.

"Thank you!"

Hesitance and uncertainty shined in her eyes for a moment before she pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth that lingered longer than appropriate. She abruptly returned to her desk and left a gobsmacked Hachiman to stare at her back. Unaware of the undeniably heated attention she was receiving from him.

 **/~/**

Rain was actually comforting to him. It helped calm his mood and made him daydream about the world. One of his favourite pass times were strolling through the woods with Takeo as the therapeutic sound of downpour caressed his ears. During school usually, he'd be outside watching the rain under a canopy instead of staying in the classroom. But right now, his mind was amiss, he bit into his baguette and chewed slowly in thought. The chicken, tomato and lettuce filled baguette made by his sister at the back of his attention.

Did she not realise how risky it was for her to kiss him like that at school, especially that close to his lips?

She was insane for risking herself like that, he'd be devastated if she lost her job due to her bold reckless action.

Just to show him affectionate appreciation.

He decided to not overthink it, that wasn't his style. He grabbed his carton of chocolate milk and took a sip. His eyes drifted to the back of the classroom where a congregation of students began chatting animatedly.

"Come on, Hayato!" whined a blonde-haired girl named Miura Yumiko seated in her chair.

Surrounded by three other guys, the boy named Hayama Hayato gave her an apologetic expression and rose a placating hand, his eyes shut sheepishly. "I can't do it today. I gotta' go club."

"Come on, it's _just_ one day." Hachiman frowned in annoyance. He just said he can't make it woman, let it go. His acute hearing was a curse at times like this.

As if Yumiko was death to his response, she opened her purple flip phone with excitement painted on her face. "They've got a deal on double scoops at forty-one. I want one with chocolate and chocolat!"

"That's like two scoops of chocolate!" Hayato exclaimed with a forced chuckle.

Beside Hayato a short brunet boy with his sleeves rolled up that he never cared to remember laughed. "Yeah!"

Hachiman tried to ignore the ear wrenching collective chuckles that emitted from their mouths. This world was drastically different from his. No weapons, no violence, no killing or death. No big paydays either. They were all blithely carefree and innocent, laughing and joking about insignificant things. He felt like he didn't belong amongst them and their bubble of unblemished naivety. In comparison he was cynical, always expecting the worse from any outcome and brutally realistic. Unforgivingly audacious with no qualms of brusquely speaking or doing what his pugnacious mind pleases.

Most importantly the worse of it was his highly vaunted pride. Vulnerability. Incompetence. Meekness. Are all traits he despised and strived to never exhibit. The mere visual of witnessing a man with no dignity or self-respect made him sick to his stomach. He leaned his head on his fist and pondered what he'd be like without his father's harsh, militaristic instruction. Probably still a loner, but exceedingly more pitiable. Since he could barely walk he remembered being drilled to excel, he should really be bitter he never really had an easy-going childhood.

Might be why he grew to be materialistic. At his young age he had more money than he knew what to do with, naturally his first errant thought that pervaded his usual frugal nature was to spend it. And he did, it was an outlet for him, he lavished himself with expensive items in a vain attempt to ignore the blood on his hands. He frowned darkly and crashed that depressing thought.

"No way!" To his disbelief he was actually grateful for Yumiko's raucous distraction. Nearby them Yui was weirdly reacting uncomfortably. "They're, like, totally different! And I'm, like, totally hungry!" Yumiko complained resting her chin on the back of her hand, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed towards Hayato.

"Sorry." Hayato extended his hand in a mollifying gesture, giving that despicable pacifying smile Hachiman hated. "But, not for me today. And you might regret it if you eat too much, Yumiko."

She turned from him haughtily shutting her eyes and rested an index finger beneath her chin. "I don't gain anything no matter how much I eat!"

"Yeah, totally, Yumiko!" Hachiman observed how Yui closed her eyes and gave an uneasy smile that never matched her awed tone. "You're, like, totally beautiful!" The blonde girl's lips shaped to a smug smile as she closed her eyes, resting her chin on her clasped fingers. "And your legs are, like, so pretty! But anyway, I need to-

"You think so?" she obliviously interrupted. Her features made a conspiratorial expression and an obscenely sweet voice. "But don't you think that Yukinoshita or whatever is kinda' pretty too?"

Hachiman smirked in amusement when Yui's demeanour instantly switched positive at the random mention of her name. Yui scratched her cheek with an index finger shyly. "Well, yeah, I guess Yukinon is pretty-"

"Yukinon?" Yumiko pinned her a hard stare.

As Hachiman expected as a girl who desired to please everyone, panic splashed her face. She waved a hand frantically. "But you're, like, totally more gorgeous?"

Yui's mouth clamped shut and her eyes dropped to the floor when Yumiko snappishly unclasped her fingers with an unimpressed grunt.

"Well, guess it's fine." Just in time to erase the unpleasant air, Hayato's mollifying voice interjected and grabbed their surprised gazes. "I can go if its after I'm done with club."

"Okay, Hayato. Text me, 'kay?"

Hachiman placed his empty carton on his desk. That entire exchange was horrible. It was like a scene straight out of a feudal society series, a queen publicly dressing down a shamed handmaiden. Yui was too kind for her own good, she believed it was acceptable to be treated like that because they were friends. His firm gaze met her helpless one from the corner of her eye as her hand clutched her chest anxiously.

"Um…" As if gaining courage from him, she spoke up drawing the attention of the entire group. "I need to go somewhere for lunch so…"

"Oh really?" Yumiko completely misunderstanding her closed her eyes and smiled happily with a raised index finger. "Then could you get me some lemon tea? I forgot to bring a drink today."

"Um…" It was almost unbearable for Hachiman to watch how uncomfortable Yui looked, her finger shyly rose under her chin as her features clouded in indecision. "But it'll be fifth period when I get back, so…" Hidden behind her back was a pink pouch, which he suspected most likely contained her lunch. "I'll be gone all lunch, so I don't really know if that'd work, or… you know?"

"Huh?" Yumiko opened her mouth confused. "What?" She placed a hand on her hip as she blew a frustrated breath, aiming a condemning frown at a worried Yui. "You've been, like, not hanging out with us lately."

"Well, you know, it's just something I have to do. Like, sorry, but I just have to…"

"I don't get it. Spit it out." Yumiko's harsh tone drew the attention of the rest of class as she tapped an index finger impatiently on her desk. "We're friends, right?"

Hachiman noticed no one in the class was coming to her defence and recalled his essay about pack animals sacrificing each other. This was the practical application of what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry," Yui mumbled as her eyes dropped on the verge of tears. Inside her stomach squirmed.

"I'm not asking for a 'sorry'." The blonde aggressor leaned her elbow on the backrest of her chair. "You've got something to say, don't you?"

Hachiman leaned his cheek on his fist casually and smirked at the familiar scent his enhanced nose picked up and the sound of light footfalls approaching this class.

"Look, I'm gonna' say this for your sake, Yui." She twisted her glare on Yui, her voice was riddled with ridicule. "But, people who can't say things straight totally piss me off."

Yui's hair shadowed her face. "Sorry." Even Hachiman's sharp hearing struggled to hear the completely cowered girl's mummer.

"More of that?" Yumiko rose a mocking eyebrow. "Is 'sorry' all you can say?"

"You're apologising to the wrong person, Yuigahama-san."

A refined voice drew gasps and stares from most of the students' in the class towards the door. Where an impassive Yukinoshita Yukino stood, her arms folded in an image dignified with grace. "Yuigahama-san, you invited me but never came." She closed her eyes nobly. "I find this somewhat objectionable. I believe it's only polite to send word if you're going to be late."

As if Yumiko was instantly forgotten, Yui jogged across the room to her with a genuinely apologetic face. "S-sorry, but I don't know your number, so…"

"Really?" Yukino shut her eyes thoughtfully as her hand grasped her chin. "Then I can't say it's your fault for not calling." She revealed her impassive blue eyes to a smiling Yui. "I'll make an exception this once."

A chair rattled loudly from a rushed movement. "H-hey!" Yumiko stood as she glared, clenching her fists. "We're still talking here?"

"Talking?" Yukino stared at the irate blonde girl as if she was an inferior being, her voice dripped with condescension. "Was that what you call talking? It looked more like you forcing your opinions on someone else."

Yumiko's gobsmacked eyes widened as her mouth opened. "Huh?!" Hachiman lazily spectated the whole theatre act from his desk, maybe he should record this for later entertainment.

The Yukinoshita girl delivered her a mockingly sweet smile that was cold as ice. All attention in the class raptly locked on her. "I'm not familiar with how your kind behave in the wild. I mistook you for a troglodyte making threats. Playing king of the hill and feigning superiority is all well and good, but please, try to keep it in your scent-marked territory." A stray hand casually brushed her dark tresses elegantly, her face the perfect picture of indifference. "The act comes off just as easily as your makeup."

"Huh?!" It was clear to Hachiman this confused girl was too stupid to understand the eloquent insults hurled her angered way. "What're you talking about? That makes, like, zero sense."

"Now, now." Hayato always the peacemaker attempted to pacify the situation, adorning a pleasant smile as he walked forward. "Yukinoshita-san." Yukino's cold glare fixed on Hayato surprising Hachiman at the vitriol she emitted, a look like that could only result from less than pleasant history. "I think that's enou-"

"No. Yukino, please continue."

All eyes whizzed to the menacingly deep voice at the front of the shaken class. Hachiman calmly rose from his chair to his full height and locked his firm eyes on a visibly startled Yumiko. Everyone's collective sights followed him as he confidently ambled towards them like a wolf amongst sheep, his hands slipped in his pockets. Yukino's heart jumped at his public use of her voice first name. She had her engrossed sight firmly focused on him. She was astonished by his casual dismissal of Hayato's admonishment directed to her.

"Let me put it into simpler terms so that your limited brain can understand, Miura."

Yumiko glared at him hesitantly as his imposing physique stood near an examining Yukino and a relieved Yui. His daunting presence gripped the class's notice.

"Save your little snobbish act for your own home, it's annoying." Hachiman's gaze drifted to a displeased Hayato. "And you, I thought you were meant to be a white knight? Yet I saw you sit idly by as Miura relentlessly ripped into Yuigahama. Until Yukino spoke up in her defence only then you decided to intervene."

Hayato gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head, his body language apologetic. By contrast his eyes withheld his emotions at his casual use of Yukino's first name and her evident hard gained acceptance. "You're right, I should have resolved the situation earlier."

"Whatever, just control your little clique." Hachiman grunted indifferently as he bypassed Yukino to exit the room. Their gazes clashed like magnets, a mere second felt like an eternity.

Yumiko's head whipped to Hayato with an unhappy insulted expression. "Wait! You're not gonna' just let hi-"

Her brassy mouth feebly snapped shut when Hayato's eyes gave her a look that chilled her to the bone.

"Stop it, Yumiko."

"Thank you, Hikki," Yui whispered, her soft eyes peered up at him gratefully as he returned a careless shrug.

As soon as his oppressive aura left everyone came to life and seemed find any excuse to flee the class. Rowdy noises came from the classroom chairs and school shoes as students scrambled out.

"Man, I'm thirsty! I'm gettin' a soda!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"I'm gonna' use the bathroom!"

"Sensei said he wanted to talk to me!"

Yukino watched curiously as the class hastily evacuated the classroom like a shark entered the local swimming pool. She stoically faced a dejected Yui and stepped to her. "I'll be waiting for you."

Yui's head popped up flashing a bright smile. "Oh… I'll be there soon."

She nodded her head and exited the room and shut the door behind her, only to find Hachiman a row down leaning against the window. His eyes were closed and his hands remained in his pockets with a foot resting on the wall. She posted herself exactly opposite Hachiman with the intention to be in front of him as they eavesdropped Yui's conversation with Yumiko.

" _It made me think, maybe forcing myself to do what people wanted me to do was wrong."_

"… _I always wondered why even though they know each other's thoughts Yukinon and Hikki still always bicker yet they look so happy, they're so in-tune with each other."_ The spoken of duo shared an awkward look.

" _I mean, Hikki's, like, totally Hikki."_ He rose an eyebrow at the mention of his nickname Yui created. _"Like, when he sleeps during class and that totally evil laugh when he's reading."_

"You laughed like that in your classroom too." Yukino rose a hand to her chin and shut her eyes in amusement. "I thought you'd keep it to the clubroom." She revealed her teasing blue orbs on him. "That laugh really is evil. It would be best if you stopped."

He turned his head from her sporting a taunting smirk. "If it really scares you that much, I'll stop."

"Do not be absurd." An offended expression painted her pretty face as her nose crinkled. "I have absolutely no fear of your vile habits, I merely speak in consideration for the discouraged people who do."

Yukino's eyebrows furrowed in irritation when he released an unconvinced hum. "I never thought you of all people would fall victim and degrade yourself to denial, perhaps I overestimated you."

Incensed, the blue-eyed girl's refined features contorted to a challenging expression. "Let us be clear, your crude personal estimations are irrelevant, worthless, improper and flawed. Your contemptible approval matters little to me. You claim denial, but I speak undeniably true when I say I have no fear of _you._ "

"Is that so?" Hachiman rose an impressed eyebrow at the daring aura she exuded as her hands clutched her elbows in a noble cross. To test her word, she held his gaze defiantly as he stalked closer to her in the empty corridors until their lips were a hairs width apart. The dangerously close proximity was on the cusp of intimate that was at extremely high risk of being discovered in the hallway.

From his taller height she met his cold stare unflinching, his dark predatory eyes bore into her frosty soul greedily seeking any hint of fear. To his shock, she did not blush, she did not waver, she was stubborn to display no sign of fear.

"Hmm." At his booming hum she mulishly stamped on the shiver that threatened to release from her figure. Her boiling hot body was taken out the unforgiving flames when he took a sudden step back from her. "I'm not used to this." He ran a confused hand in his untamed raven hair, he pinned her with a baffled look that reminded her of his uncharacteristic speechless behaviour in the clubroom that day. "I was wrong." He lazily turned from her and wistfully walked down the hall as his hands rested in his pockets.

At the second he was out of sight Yukino gasped and exploded red, hastily clenching her erratic heart tightly as her back collided against the wall breathlessly. She had never been so nervous in her life, it was exhilarating being this close to danger. He was a dangerous bad boy that a prestigious, high-class girl like her should obediently avoid, dutifully shun.

A forbidden fruit.

Heedlessly, she had audaciously faced the intimidating wolf head on and came out unscathed. Her pupils dilated in thrill. This triumphant feeling over _him_ was intoxicating, dear she say… _stimulating_.

Completely forgetting the conversation inside the classroom, she strolled off quickly down the departed hallway. She would be expecting Yui, she was proud of her for finally being honest.

 **/~/**

A fortnight later. A recurring bouncing noise of a basketball as well as the squeaking sound of trainers sprinting on beige hardwood flooring were abuzz in the gymnasium. Yells eagerly echoed from the mouths of players calling plays or demanding the ball. A bored Hachiman sat on the bench watching his subpar team get destroyed on the basketball court by Hayato's team.

They were currently down by twenty-two points in the third quarter. Hachiman the voluntary bench player was dressed in the Sobu High gym clothes, he sported white sneakers joined by white socks.

Additionally, he donned green shorts that revealed his defined calves including a green jersey with a long-sleeved white top underneath.

In an effort to hide his muscular frame, only him in particular decided to wear a sports top under his jersey that covered his entire torso, the rest of the class wore white t-shirts or the school jersey on its own.

To summarise what he was viewing in the present game before him, his ragtag team were no match for a passionately competitive, athletic Hayato and his clique of friends. Hachiman evaluated the most valuable teammate for Hayato was Yamato.

A dark brown-haired boy, standing two inches taller than himself at six foot one, possessing a stocky build as he enthusiastically utilized his size to defend and block all attacks at the rim. No one on his team were strong or skilled enough to overcome that.

Hayato's next teammate, Tobe Kakeru, was of average height and had long dyed-brown hair styled in a hairband, bearing excitable grey eyes. Lastly, the brown-haired shortest guy on Hayato's team had a name he never cared to remember. All on all they were both decent role players who were more than willing to follow Hayato's oh so splendid lead.

Hachiman noticed Hayato visibly tried his utmost best when it came to athletics, the unusual expression of seriousness on his face was a clear testament to that fact. How ironic the charismatic saint of the school had a mean competitive streak, displaying no hesitation or reluctance in thrashing his already demoralised team.

And for any possibility of grudges all he had to do was flash them a charming smile and they'd instantly all be easily swayed and coaxed into his palms.

Such power!

His team's only saving grace was the silver-haired boy, Totsuka Saika. He had poor handles, however he remarkably made up for it with exceptional passing and vision that managed to provide his mediocre team with open looks that even they could score. To sum up the final seconds of the quarter Saika's upset face frowned when he was stripped of the ball at half court again for his sixth turnover by Hayato.

Where he then made an easy layup just as the quarter buzzer beeped.

"Hayato!" Kakeru bellowed boisterously as he slung an arm over a sheepish Hayato walking to the bench. "Whoa, you're like totally awesome, dude!"

"It wasn't all me, Kakeru-kun." The blond closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head with a humble expression formed on face, whilst his sweaty team congregated around their bench in jubilation. They chatted animatedly during the quarter break, replenishing their thirst and catching their breath. "You, Yamato and Ooka were a big help as well."

"Aww yeah!" Yamato and Ooka laughed as Kakeru pumped his fist excitably, his eyes glittering. "We're like unbeatable! Mean Hikigaya is scared of us!"

Amid his clique's rowdy laughs Hayato furtively sent Hachiman an indiscernible stare that belied his typical character.

Hachiman scowled overhearing the ridiculous claim from Hayato's lapdog. Presently, he was surrounded by his dejected teammates on the bench, their morale a complete opposite to the team adjacent to them. Saika was taking it much harder than he anticipated, he was clenching his fists with his eyes narrowed on the court floor.

Wow, he must really be disappointed in himself, for such a soft featured boy he could present a pretty mean face.

Growing tired of the dour atmosphere he turned to face the gym teacher. A tall, gruff looking fellow with perpetually closed eyes, bearing short brown hair on his head and a stubble beard. On his body he wore a white shirt and black jogging bottoms, sporting white sports trainers with a whistle hung from his neck.

"Yoo!" His unexpected low voice drew the attention of his downtrodden team and their curious teacher. He met the man's… eyes? Whatever, and formed a serious face. "Put me in the game, coach!"

Atsugi the physical education teacher stared at Hachiman inwardly surprised, but pleased. For once the lackadaisical Hachiman was actually taking initiative to participate again, the rare moments Hachiman genuinely showed effort his eyes refused to believe what he was witnessing. This kid's unreal natural talent was difficult to comprehend, the precocious level of athleticism and dexterity left his jaw slacked.

That's why it was incredibly disappointing he never joined a sports club and displayed not even a hint of interest in pursuing his talents.

He had no idea what sparked his sudden urge to partake, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Atsugi's eyes turned to the spectacled boy named Oda sat on the bench. "Oda, I'm taking you out." The relieved boy nodded willingly on the bench, he had no misgivings about being taken out the slaughterhouse.

Hachiman stood from the bench as his team watched him place a hand on a stunned Saika's shoulder, his stern eyes aimed at him in reassurance. "Just give me the ball." His cool gaze drifted to the other two unmemorable teammates. "That goes for you guys too." The two immediately nodded their heads fretfully, unwilling to oppose the most feared delinquent in school.

"Hikigaya-kun?" His attention turned to the silver-haired boy who returned a curious expression, secretly surprising Hachiman at his lack of nervousness that other students showed in his oppressive presence. "What are you going to do?"

He let a sly smirk slip on his face that only served to increase their curiosity. "Oh, you'll see."

At the beginning of the fourth quarter Hayato's gaze narrowed when Hachiman casually stepped onto the court along with his team. The rest of his clique were completely unfazed by the addition of Hachiman, their double-digit lead made them self-assured their victory was all but secured.

Kakeru laughed mockingly, placing his hands on his waist. "Uh, we got like a huge lead dude, what's the point of coming in now."

From behind their baseline Saika done what he was instructed and inbounded the ball to Hachiman. He easily caught the ball with a palm without looking at it and quickly dribbled up court as his team followed. From behind their three-point line Kakeru got into a defensive position cockily, his arms spread out whilst he wiggled his eyebrows in a useless attempt to goad him.

Everyone's eyes widened when instead of trying to get to the rim he gracefully pulled up a whole foot from the three line then in a quick release the ball arched high from his flicking palm.

 _Swish!_

Under the rim Yamato mutely grabbed the bouncing ball as they all stared at Hachiman in astonishment.

"Pass!" Hayato's testy shout sparked all back to reality from the ridiculous shot, Yamato passed the ball to him. Hayato frowned when Hachiman came out of no where and picked it off like a bat out of hell.

"Stop him, Yamato!"

"I'm on it!"

Hachiman sped towards him straightaway and Yamato used his size to block him out from the paint, he made a hasty swipe for the ball. Until his eyes lost track of him as he rapidly twirled around in a swift three-sixty and hopped up for an easy layup. Hayato's flabbergasted clique watched him casually run back on defence as Saika eagerly slapped him on his hand in elation. He scored five points in a mere ten seconds.

Henceforth their team quickly lost the lead as Hachiman literally took over the game and rained threes on them from an unfair range along with constant steals including defensive rebounds. Eventually they were forced to triple team him, only for him to just whizz a slick pass to his entirely wide-open teammates and they managed to score. Seconds before the game concluded Hachiman skilfully out dribbled his entire team to reach the paint, Hayato's desperate face jumped up hurriedly to block his layup from behind.

Shock mixed with amazement coloured his features once he saw Hachiman hands swoop under the rim in an adroit fashion to layup on the opposite side, Hayato's swiping hand completely amiss.

In that moment the final buzzer beeped, for a split second Hayato's fist clenched. His clique's stunned downtrodden expressions mirrored the ones displayed by Hachiman's team earlier. Kakeru's former cocky visage was non-existent.

Hachiman ended the game with thirty-two points, seven assists and eight rebounds, in addition to seven threes including six steals. All in one damn quarter!

Later a laidback Hachiman walked out of the changing room that emanated a sour feeling. To his satisfaction Hayato's little group were successfully cast down several steps from their high horse, he wasn't allowing Hayato's little lapdog's asinine comment to go unanswered. Him being scared?! Laughable! He almost sighed in bliss remembering their delectable faces of defeat, he knew this could possibly result in garnering more social ire his way for demolishing Hayato's golden group.

The nonsensical rumours about him are always blown out of proportion, if word got out, somehow someway they'd construe this to make him the bad guy.

"Hikigaya-kun!"

Hachiman lazily spun his head to the voice and saw Saika jogging to a stop before him by a bench. Saika was a tad different from the rest of the crowd, his facial features were relatively girly until you actually spoke to him and his voice and mannerism were unexpectedly more masculine than he had previously assumed. He had a slender build and stood at a similar height of Yukino, maybe a touch or two taller.

He was one of the rare few who never looked upon him in fear or apprehension, it was kind of weird for him to be regarded positively from the jump.

Hachiman calmly nodded his head in greeting, Saika was cool in his book. "Yo, what's up?"

A look of unease coloured his features at the excited stare he received from the silver-haired boy. "What's up?! Hikigaya-kun, have you forgotten already? What you just did in that game was spectacular."

He scratched the back of his head uncomfortably and gazed off to the side. "It wasn't that big of a deal."

Saika shook his head in disbelief at his downplaying response, he then eagerly stepped forward with a determined face that startled him. "You should join our Basketball Club! We could really use you."

"Huh?"

 **/~/**

(Clubroom)

"Impossible."

She was absolutely against the idea of Hachiman withdrawing from this club. He must remember Hiratsuka-sensei deemed it mandatory that he join as a punishment. He did not enrol for voluntary purposes. More importantly it was crucial that a deplorable beast like him remain under her undivided supervision for his mental rehabilitation, she had not forsaken her original objective to personally crush this brutish boy into a servile human for her unshared benefit.

To make him a more amenable human being for society of course.

She needed to dispel this itinerant notion from him.

Hachiman placed his elbow on the table, leaning his fist against his confused face. "Huh? What do you mean impossible?"

Seated at the edge of the table with a book opened in her grasp Yukino's eyes regarded him impassively. "You heard me."

"I don't know, they feel like I could really make a positive difference…"

Yukino opened her apathetic eyes, pinning him with a disbelieving stare. "Do you think you can do anything on a team? They would never accept a vile beast such as yourself."

Hachiman puffed his cheeks childishly. Yukino was getting into one of her ridiculing tangents again.

"Though it is possible that the club would come together as a team, finding a new, mutual enemy in you." Her tone and gaze remaining coldly neutral on him. "But they would only put in enough effort to eliminate you. They wouldn't continue to improve themselves, and so it would not be a solution. I'm the source on that." Her coarse piece said, she then shut her eyes nobly. She was probably right, if he played to the best of his abilities he could predictably see the rest of the team growing jealous bar Saika.

Hachiman's lone brow jumped in interest. "Care to share how that happened?"

"I studied abroad once." This girl baffled him on how she managed to create such a smug expression with only her lips and eyebrows. "All the girls in the school grew desperate to eliminate me." She proudly delivered him a contemptuous smile. "But none of them tried to improve themselves to surpass me. The _fools_ ," she darkly murmured like her tongue was laced with a heavy dosage of poison.

His bewildered heart thumped immediately after Yukino's frosty orbs pierced his soul like he was a possession or to his growing discomfort, edible. Her blue eyes momentarily flashing a hint avarice as her lips curved in a vulpine fashion. It strangely made him feel threatened and unprotected as if being circled by a cunning lioness. Her icy voice even caused him to shiver, and people believed he was menacing.

There was no mystery to see why this incredibly beautiful girl was a loner too.

Hachiman's eyes smoothly swerved to avoid a self-satisfied Yukino. "Maybe I just want to give Tosuka a hand."

Yukino snapped her book shut and faced him stoically. "I didn't think you'd be the kind to care for others."

His eyebrow arched in irritation, she made him sound inhuman. "What kind of person do you thing I am?"

"I believe you are a despicable-

"Wait! Don't answer that!"

She closed her mouth in amusement at his peeved expression as he hastily interrupted her prepared deriding speech.

He gave her a riled glare from his seated form. "Everyone else may not see through your cleverly constructed charade, but I do, you're a vicious tormentor."

"You poor ignorant, beast." Yukino gracefully rose from her seat and strutted towards an unsettled Hachiman with a catlike poise. "This is no charade, I have no need for one. Because I do not lie."

Hachiman's wilful eyes traced her curvy thighs hugged tight by her thigh-high socks as she deviously sat on the table closely adjacent to him, brazenly presenting herself at his eye level in a manner he imagined her parents would find grossly indecent, unbefitting of a girl her stature. He didn't remember her boasting these terrifically full-figured legs the first time he met her, maybe because he didn't pay attention, he wasn't sure.

Now that he really thought about it at this close proximity she appeared to have visibly gained at least eight to ten pounds on her slender developing frame.

Desire addled his honed senses.

Hachiman pulled his leering eyes from her legs with great difficulty as they raised to meet Yukino's aloof smug stare, astonishing him at her lack of disapproval or disgust. She proudly noticed his rapt attention on her physique, finding this control over _him_ empowering.

He gave her a suspicions glare. "You're acting different." She was becoming pretty bold, he recalled assuming her to be rather frigidly reserved. Ever since that day she's gotten way too comfortable and forthcoming around him.

"Different? No." Yukino tilted her head alluringly, a mysterious smile painting her lips as her cold blue eyes stared him down. "Perhaps you're just discovering who I really am. Afraid of what you see?"

Yukino's eyes glinted in amusement when Hachiman predictably frowned. "I'm afraid of nothing."

"Then why do you appear so _nervous?"_

Hachiman growled and shot to her unruffled face, his visage an image of offended pride. "Yukino, I'm warning you…"

"Hachiman-kun."

His traitorous eyes followed as Yukino licked her lips, her eyebrows furrowing in distaste.

"I think you have me confused with the other spineless students of this school. I am not afraid of you."

Hachiman released a frustrated grunt, leaning his head down as his hands rested either side of her blooming hips on the table. To give in and take her right now on the table would be so easy, their attraction for each other was unspoken, but loud.

"Why do you do this to me?"

She was constantly pushing his buttons and continuously testing his will and patience like he existed solely for her entertainment. She did not know who Hachiman truly was. Yukino was ignorant to the dangerous consequences.

Untouched.

Unblemished.

Innocent.

Attempting to conquer a game she has never played before.

Yukino's hand reached out like a serpent to casually clutch his hair as if she owned him. She titled his head until his rageful, disgruntled eyes met inches from hers. "Because I'm a vicious tormentor, remember?" she whispered like ice.

"Careful, you're playing with fire."

"I'm not afraid to get burnt."

"I get the feeling you're never this crazy with anyone else."

Yukino relinquished her grasp on his raven hair and patted his cheek teasingly, sporting a sly smile.

"Don't feel too special now."

She placed a tender hand on his firm chest urging him to sit back down, her eyes gleamed smugly when he acquiesced whilst shooting her a heated look. Controlling a beast was far more delightfully satisfying than she had previously anticipated.

"I will teach you to respect me."

She made a crucial mistake to gain confidence from this hollow _victory_.

"You just never stop, do you." Hachiman blew a frustrated breath through his nose, crossing his arms as he jadedly stared at the stressful girl. "What do you think I should do about Tosuka then?"

"Well, let's see."

His shameless eyes tracked her as she crossed her shapely legs in front of him and grasped her chin in thought.

"First, laps around the court until they die then dribbling and shooting drills until they die, finishing off with practice matches until they die, maybe?"

She gave him a chilled smile as if pleased with her torturous suggestion. He returned an amused expression as his lips quirked. He had to begrudgingly admit this cold-hearted girl was startling similar to him, her idea was something he would've thought of.

They both turned as one when the door abruptly flew up.

"Yahallo!" Yui greeted with a bright smile, her hand happily raised in the air. Today she adorned a long-sleeved white school shirt, decorated by a red ribbon tie around her collar resting on her budding chest. "We have a visitor today!" She closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully at the exasperated dark-haired duo. At the back of her suspicious mind she noticed the close positions both of them were in.

She stepped to the side and allowed the person behind to reveal themselves. Dressed in white sneakers and black shorts, alongside the green school short-sleeved track top over a tea-green v-neck long-sleeved shirt. Saika stepped into the room and his eyes immediately blink noticing him in surprise.

"Hikigaya-kun?" Yui eyed the taller boy beside her in shock at his familiarity with Hachiman.

Nearby an impassive Yukino, Hachiman raised a lazy palm in greeting. "Yo!"

"Huh?" Beside Yui, Saika's confused eyes looked at him then momentarily shifted inquisitively to the pretty girl sat on the table directly in front of him whilst she regarded him indifferently. "Why are you here?"

"I'm kind of in this club." Hachiman threw a careless arm behind his chair. "Why are you here?"

"Well, you know." Instead of Saika answering Yui sent him a proactive smile holding her yellow backpack with her hand. "I'm part of the Service Club too, right?" She rested a palm against her chest. "So, I thought I'd do something for the club." She turned a concerned face to Saika. "And Sai-kun looked like he needed help, so I brought him here!" She smiled at them proudly.

"Yuigahama-san."

"Yukinon." Yui raised a flattered hand as she smiled. "No need to thank me or anything!" She clenched her fist with a determined expression. "I just did what's natural for a member of this club."

Yukino sighed, placing a stray bang behind her ear. "Yuigahama-san, you aren't actually a member of the club."

Yui's mouth snapped opened and her eyes expanded like dinner plates, a gobsmacked expression on her visage. "I'm not?!"

Hachiman's perplexed gaze drifted to Yukino. "Wait, she's not?! It's not like one of those shows where they automatically join behind the scenes."

"Correct." Yukino's blue eyes shot him an amused glance before steering her impassive sight to Yui. "I never received a letter of intent or moderator approval." She closed her eyelids coolly. "So, you're not a member."

"I'll write a letter of intent right now! I'll write as many as you want!"

Ignoring Yui's incessant whining she turned her emotionless stare on the silently observing silver-haired boy. "So, you're Tosuka Saika-kun, are you?"

Five minutes later after Yui calmed down and filled out her letter of intent, Saika explained his problem to Yukino and by extension Hachiman. They all sat at the table, Saika next to him and Yui beside Yukino.

"We accept your request." Yukino stood from her chair and faced Saika stoically. "We just need to assist you in improving your technique, correct?"

Saika nodded seriously as Yui smiled happily beside him. "Yes, If I get better everyone else will work harder."

Hachiman's apathetic voice broke through the silence as he leaned his cheek on his fist. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Did you forget already?" Yukino grasped her chin and aimed her ominous smirk precisely on him. "I just told you, Hachiman-kun."

Both his eyebrows jumped as he gazed at her in stunned excitement. "You were actually serious?! Well, damn!" Yui's eyes danced between them in confusion whilst Saika blinked nervously with a bead of sweat coating his forehead.

 **/~/**

(Sobu Basketball Court)

Thus, Yukino's gruelling training began over the next few days for Saika and a voluntary participating Yui. She earned his respect for passionately trying to keep up with Saika who clearly was the more physically fit of the two. The unforgiving blue-eyed taskmaster ordered them to do a hundred something suicide sprints, jumping squats, press ups and sit ups.

Hachiman could see the fatigue dripping off a determined Saika and to a worse extent the poor endearing Yui as her peach hair stuck to her sweaty skin.

Next at his suggestion, Yukino made their arms burn from repeatedly doing dribbling drills around cones plus bouncing two basketballs with quick pace at the same time.

At random intervals his 'comrade' Zaimokuza Yoshiteru would pop up and observe them with his hands stuffed inside his trench coat. He was a fairly chubby, but stout dude around a similar height as him. He had grey/white spiky hair held into a short ponytail, donning glasses on his face. Let him just say he was an eccentric character and in the process, he never had the most stellar reputation at school.

Nonetheless, Hachiman thought he was a cool person he could get along with.

Finally, Hachiman's assistance was required for the shooting drills, don't worry not anything strenuous, oh god no! He had been enjoying himself watching them struggle and work like dogs through the punishing training schedule. All whilst his lazy behind sat on the asphalt floor resting his back sluggishly against the chain-link fence, outfitted in the green school gym clothes.

Yukino as usual had emotionlessly stood right beside him reading that same darn book that displayed a picture of a black cat on the cover.

' _Note to self: Keep Kamakure away from her!'_

Anyway, for the shooting drills all he had to do was stand under the basket and return any stray balls, easy work, right? Wrong! Saika and to a shoddier degree Yui, bricked damn near every shot that they could've built a whole neighbourhood. It was only at midrange too! He had to make this right.

"I can't take it anymore. Stop, stop!"

Yukino lowered her book and raised a curious eyebrow when Hachiman approached a worried Saika and Yui with an irritated expression.

Saika cradled the ball under his arm and stared nervously at him. "Are we doing something wrong?"

"Ahh!" Yui shared his emotion and hid behind the silver-haired boy. "Hikki looks really mad!"

He sighed in frustration and rubbed a tired hand through his raven hair. You can never say he never tried to help people. He turned his firm gaze on Saika as they all listened intently. "Your form is close to being fundamentally sound, however your shoulders are way too tight when you shoot the ball, that is why your accuracy and range is way off." Hachiman placed his palm out to Saika. "Give me the ball." Saika wordlessly handed him the basketball, his observing eyes solely on Hachiman.

He had absolute respect for Hachiman's basketball skills and wholeheartedly believed he was the right person to learn from.

Hachiman turned to face them as they all curiously watched him, none more so than Yukino. "Remember, shooting is one smooth motion." Hachiman casually dribbled the ball behind the three-point line before he smoothly hopped up, releasing the ball with a deft flick of the wrist as the trios amazed eyes all tracked the ball arc through the air and seamlessly fall through the net accompanied by a satisfying swish sound.

Yui blinked in amazement as she excitably clapped, smiling cheerfully at him. "Wow, Hikki! You're, like, really good!" Yukino shared the same sentiments but did nothing to show it. Saika had already witnessed his skill therefore he wasn't equally as astonished.

Hachiman gave a careless shrug, shooting her an aloof smirk. "It was nothing." Saika blinked in surprise when he planted a ball into his chest, he lifted his eyes to meet his encouraging stern stare. "Now try again. I'll be watching."

Saika nodded hesitantly before stubbornly shaking his head and shifted his uncertain expression to a confident one. Standing at midrange he took a deep breath and remembered his words. One smooth motion. He jumped up making a concerted effort to not tighten his shoulders as he shot, they all watched as the ball flew from his palms and bonked on the rim before to his excitement it finally rolled in.

He realised how much smoother it was when he wasn't forcing the movement.

Saika's head whipped to him in shock. "It worked!"

Hachiman frowned childishly. _'Of course it worked, I'm amazing kid!'_

"Well done, Sai-kun!" Yui grinned and congratulated him with a pat on the back. Yukino's eyes strictly regarded Hachiman displaying an indiscernible emotion.

"Now keep practising!" he barked him into action.

"Yes, sir!" Saika nodded his head, determination painted on his features. He continued doing the shooting drills with renewed vigour finding a partially increased succession of balls falling in.

Yui grew nervous and averted her eyes when Hachiman's piercing orbs scrutinised her shy form. "And you!"

The peach-haired girl pointed to herself bashfully as she blinked owlishly. "Me?!"

"Yes, you." Hachiman's stern face made her hesitant, he raised a beckoning palm. "Follow me."

A flustered Yui tamely trailed him to the other side of the court. "Um, Hikki, what are you doing?"

He shot her a casual glance and crossed his arms. "I'm going to teach you how to shoot."

"Ehh?" Yui once again blinked owlishly. "But why? I thought we were doing this for Sai-kun."

Hachiman nodded indifferently, closing his eyes. "True." Yui blushed when he moved to stand close behind her and forced a basketball in her unsure grasp. "But that's no reason why you can't learn also." Her face was practically steaming red as his larger strong hands guided her soft smaller ones into the correct position to hold the basketball. She met his sharp gaze coyly whilst he smirked at her. "Plus, you've impressed me."

"H-huh? What? I mean really?!" Yui returned an astonished expression. She wasn't used to receiving praise and being complimented for her struggling efforts. She knew she wasn't as pretty and smart as Yukino or as confident and popular as Yumiko. So, to personally hear from his lips that she had actually managed to impress the hard-as-nails Hachiman was a newfound high for her.

"Yes, really." Hachiman revealed a rare ghost of a smile for a stunned Yui, she noticed he was surprisingly quite handsome when he didn't have his mean, detached expression. "You showed a lot of heart trying to keep up with Tosuka and you never quit on the training despite how tired you were."

"Thank you, H-Hikki." Yui chewed her lips shyly as her marvelling eyes carefully spied him shift her legs and arms into the correct form, she shivered when his hands touched her bare legs. Any other boy would be salivating perversely in Hachiman's current position, yet his face was creased in genuine concentration. He displayed no sign or signal of lewd intentions. Was it slutty of her to momentarily wish he did flash a hint of interest?

Over by the chain-linked fence Yukino's grip on her book tightened, her lips pursed as her pretty face twisted into a frown at the sight before her.

An instant of disappointment flooded Yui after he stepped back from her form, embarrassed to find his touch unexpectedly soothing for a reputed delinquent.

Hachiman gestured a hand to the net, his encouraging eyes pointed at her. "Now have another go." He saw how nervous she looked as her eyes gawked at the basket that seemed light years away. He ambled towards her side, patting her on the back in assurance. "Don't worry if you don't make it, just try."

His belief in her touched her. She gained confidence from his aura and attempted a shot again applying her newly corrected form. Her eyebrows creased in disappointment when the basketball dinged off the rim. She anxiously swung her sight to Hachiman expecting him to be angered at her failure, instead he returned an encouraging nod and simply passed her another stray basketball off the court floor.

"Try again, you'll get it."

Yui bit her lip and nodded, a determined expression colouring her soft features. At the midrange distance she attempted another few shots, her tense heart watched her fifth attempt soar through the air and donk off the backboard to at last finally fall into the net.

"Look, Hikki!" She whipped her head to an amused Hachiman. Elation and joy poured off Yui's excited form as she repeatedly jumped into the air clapping exuberantly. "I did it! I did it!" Saika briefly paused his own shooting drills and sent a congratulatory smile at the bubbly girl.

"Well done." Hachiman nonchalantly extended a fist to a confused Yui, eventually realisation dawned on her as she demurely joined her smaller fist against his. She blushed and eyed the aloof tall boy, finding him surprisingly really cool. Subconsciously she wiggled her foot on the asphalt bashfully.

"I think that's enough."

Saika and Yui snapped their attention to the cold voice of Yukino as she stalked towards them impassively. Hachiman frowned at the approaching girl, wondering what exactly had her irritated. His hawk-like gaze never missed the heated eyes she hid behind her inexpressive veil, the corners of her eyes were tensed.

Surrounded by all of them, Yukino nobly grasped her elbows and closed her eyes blankly. "I believe it is time we enter the second phase of your training, Tosuka-kun."

Yui bounded forwarded eagerly to an uncomfortable Yukino with her fists clenched under chin. "Eh?! Already? What are we going to do now, Yukinon?" Saika shared the same question whilst clutching a basketball under his arm.

"We are going to begin practice matches." Yukino impassively flicked her hair, the corner of her lips curved. "This time I will be participating."

Yukino's cold glare quickly snapped to the tall boy after Hachiman snorted mockingly, he cockily leaned his head back and shoved his hands in his pockets literally looking down on her.

"Are you sure that's safe? You might break a nail."

"Amazing. You are just as foolish as you are arrogant." Hachiman eyed her in irritation as she took a challenging step towards him with a haughty visage. "I am not so frail that a mere broken nail would stop me." She sent him her contemptuous smile designed specifically for him. "The only thing that will be broken is your feeble pride as I demolish you, foul beast."

Clutching his stomach Hachiman genuinely began chuckling, causing Yukino to grit her teeth. "The day that happens your place of birth will freeze over, silly witch."

"That is rather ironic coming from a beast who somehow grovelingly crawled from the gates of purgatory to reach this world. You pollute this air with your demonic presence."

"And you don't with your wicked witchcraft?! I wonder if I put you to the stake would you burn or transform to your original grotesque form."

"Hmph! I'm open to test your little theory, but not before I test mine to see if you can survive a silver knife penetrating your chest."

Saika nervously rubbed the back of his head as his shaken eyes frantically jumped between the two scary individuals, he traded an uneasy glance with Yui beside him.

"Your overt willingness all but confirms my suspicions, deceitful witch. The children aren't safe! You need to be stopped!"

"Assuming what you are impudently spouting is true, _you_ certainly wouldn't be the person capable of stopping me."

"What'd you say?!"

"Oh? Have you lost your hearing as well as your braincells? You poor thing."

Yui grasped her elbow and despondently frowned as she watched the two get into each other's faces, both of their expressions twisted into a fiery glare. Whenever they got like this it was like they were lost in their own world and nothing else mattered. Her presence was instantly forgotten whilst they dived into their infighting to depths she couldn't reach.

"Whatever." Hachiman was growing tired of her sassy mouth, he briskly turned away from an offended Yukino with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Just go get changed, woman."

"Hachiman-kun!" Yukino glared hotly and rested her hands on her budding hips, resembling a displeased mother dealing with a petulant child. "Do not speak to me in that tone."

Reaching the end of her wills, Yui surprised everyone there as she ran and grabbed an unprepared Yukino by the hand. "Yuigahama-san! What on earth are you doing?!" Yukino's eyes widened as she was dragged away from the outdoor basketball court.

"I'm taking you to get changed!" They all noticed her typically cheery expression was long gone replaced by a look of juvenile irritation, her eyebrows cutely scrunched into a frown. "In case you forgot during your squabbling, we still have to help Sai-kun!" Yukino blushed realising she did thoughtlessly forget and allowed herself to get caught up in the argument. Her eyes strayed off to the side shamefully, offering no further resistance to the peach-haired girl.

Saika and Hachiman wordlessly eyed the two departing girls until they disappeared from view inside the school building. Saika anxiously glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "Hikigaya-kun, what was that all about?"

He honestly didn't want to get into it and gave a careless shrug with a nonchalant expression. "Nothing important." He picked up a stray basketball and smirked at Saika. "Let's continue your training while we wait."

Saika blinked before smiling, remembering his newfound improvements. "Alright!"

Five minutes later a pleased Yui returned alongside a recollected Yukino, although now she wore a pink tennis polo with a white collar, decorated by darker pink stripes lined across her chest and short sleeves. Shielding her upper thighs from view she donned a white sport skirt that ended right at her thigh-high socks.

Yukino was determined to not fall victim to Hachiman's antagonising again. Though they couldn't resist secretly trading mean glances every now and then. She immediately set up the teams, it was her and Saika versus Hachiman and Yui. A two-on-two half-court game. All was well as Hachiman and Yukino weren't guarding each other, therefore they simply analysed one another as they held back against their lesser competition.

Hachiman observed her game, noting she had solid fundamentals and was capable of dribbling with either hand decently, she was very nimble on her feet akin to a cat. Including having a deft touch when finishing at the rim.

But where she flourished was her extremely consistent jump shot, the girl could shoot, quite smoothly mind you.

Alternatively, Yukino had a suspicion that Hachiman was an athletic freak of nature, she struggled to cage her marvelling eyes at the casual display of his explosive speed and incredible strength.

The basketball might as well have been glued to his hands as he practically bounced it to his will effortlessly. In addition to her outstanding academic capabilities she also possessed a high opinion of her athletic abilities, throughout the course of her life she grew accustomed to excelling in all sports.

She despised losing!

As a result, a small dosage of doubt pricked Yukino's mind much to her aggravation. His unsung abilities were alarming.

Until now Yukino and Hachiman allowed Yui and Saika to have more than their fair share of their possession of the basketball as they only gave effort occasionally to let them develop against an actively opposing player. The raven-haired duo allowed their teammates to score most of their points. Yukino let Yui get easy buckets she was easily capable of blocking. Hachiman done the same for Saika, the main difference being he tried a little harder to help him improve. They were all here for that exact reason after all.

Currently, Yukino's team was in the lead with seven points, him and Yui only had six. They all decided the first to reach ten points would win the game, a two-pointer counted as one and a three-pointer counted as two. Eventually after one too many snide glances traded back and forth between them, their pride demanded that Hachiman and Yukino to eagerly switch onto each other.

Hachiman sized her up cockily, dribbling the basketball between his legs in an exaggerated mocking fashion. He smirked when she narrowed her blue eyes coldly and squatted into a defensive position, her hands at the ready to swipe for the elusive basketball.

Yukino's face was lost in concentration as she tracked his twitchy movements whilst on the balls of her shifting feet, she noticed he began favouring his left side.

Her palm whipped out left quickly to swipe the ball, her lips thinned as Hachiman altered his direction instantaneously and blew right passed her like the wind, easily laying the ball into the net.

"Too easy."

Yukino purposely brushed passed the amused boy roughly. "This isn't over."

"Oh, Yukinon…" Yui didn't know whether to cheer for her team or encourage Yukino, her face was conflicted due to her favour for the girl. Saika was simply enjoying himself in the game as he smiled and inbounded the basketball to an impatient Yukino. Him and Yui were getting pretty tired, so they didn't mind Hachiman and Yukino doing their competitive isolation plays.

Meanwhile, Yukino wasn't taking any chances as she aggressively dribbled towards the irritatingly smug boy, she bounced the ball with her back facing him as she swatted his pesky hands away from her hips and bare arms, completely aware he was trying to draw her ire.

His distractions would not work.

In a swift motion she skilfully pivoted on a foot, rotating in the air to release the ball from her fading form.

Too caught up in his teasing, Hachiman jumped and rose a hand too late as his fingers never grazed his target.

He frowned at the haughty girl strutting pass him after her shot fell through.

"Do you want me to slow down for you, Hachislug-kun?"

"Shut up."

Hachiman was definitely planning to wipe the smile off her annoying pretty face. Now it was time to get rough and bully her in the low post with his size advantage. Sure, he could easily bypass her using his superior speed and strength and get to the basket at will.

A cruel smirk twisted on his face.

But that'd be nowhere near as fun to closely watch the ice queen's downhearted face as he forced her back against her will.

As soon as he received the ball from Yui, Yukino was already positioned in front of him, her face scrunched up in concentration. Yukino frowned as she stumbled off balance as his heavier muscular form collided against hers, pressing her back. She grimaced, struggling to keep her balance and hold her ground whilst he barged her to the basket.

It was no use, despite her increased strength and size her slender feminine frame wasn't strong enough to contend against Hachiman's stocky build.

Therefore, once Hachiman had bullied her to underneath the basket, he easily powered through her urgently warding arm and body, nimbly rotating around her to jump and roll the ball off the tips of his fingers in a skilful fashion. The basketball floated through the air before it hit nothing but net.

Returning Yukino's earlier taunt, he aimed a cocky smirk at the irritated girl, her eyebrows furrowed and her blue eyes glowered towards him.

"Am I too strong for you, Yukifeather?"

"Silence."

One look at the girl's intimidating face, Saika wisely chose not to waste a second and immediately inbounded the ball to Yukino, less he attracts her wrath. Yui and Saika only had to return passes to their overly competitive teammates if they needed another dribble. Yui to her embarrassing shame was rooting for Yukino, despite her being on the opposing team.

She admired how skilled and confident the girl was facing the daunting freak of nature Hachiman. She was so cool!

Hachiman gawked in disbelief as Yukino pressed her back quite intimately against his chest, her sly eyes peering over her shoulder at the same time dribbling the ball. ' _Shit!'_ He needed to stop underestimating just how devious she could be, he never expected a refined, well-bred girl like her to resort to such raunchy tactics.

The moment her curvy rear collided against his crotch he winced and staggered back so strongly that it made Yui and Saika wonder what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Hachi-kun?" Yukino's lips curved vindictively as she roughly drove her shoulder into the faltering boy, forcefully driving him back to the basket with her back alone, not giving him a lick of reprieve. "Am I making it too hard for you?" She was swift to pivot around the physically constricted boy and effortlessly guided the ball from her palm off the backboard before rebounding through the hoop.

Before you begin to brutally judge, hear him out on this. He was a young healthy male currently engaged in a physical activity which resulted in his blood to rush and drive his wild adrenaline up the wall. To make matters worse a delightfully sweaty, physically attractive girl had chosen to play close against him in a suggestive position.

Therefore, you can rightfully absolve him from any blame or vindication for his pants growing uncomfortable and tight when you objectively factor in his circumstances.

Seriously! Yukino literally grinded her ass against his crotch in public and had the nerve to gloat about it!

Hachiman was forced to quickly fix his pants, his eyes peeked over to check if Yui and Saika noticed. A breath of relief escaped his mouth as their attention was on Yukino in admiration for her sinful basketball move. Speaking of the snobbish girl presently smirking at him, he aimed the hardest glare he could at her for his _tool_ dilemma.

"Foul play!" he growled.

"Stop your whining." Yukino rested a hand on her jutted-out hip and rose an amused eyebrow. "You look completely unharmed to me." Her cheeks tinted red as her traitorous blue orbs drifted to his crotch. Damn, he felt violated.

On that note, Hachiman gladly decided to switch again and perhaps he was taking out his anger for Yukino on Saika as he blocked his layup attempt a tad too strongly. His smaller frame bounced off his sturdier build and promptly crashed down to the asphalt, grimacing in pain.

"Ahh! Sai-kun!" A worried Yui sprinted to the fallen boy, she crouched down on a knee with her face twisted in concern. "Are you okay?"

Saika sent her a tough smile, despite the pain on his face. His sore knees made him want to wince. "I'm fine, I can't quit now when I've made this much progress thanks to you guys." The three members of the Service Club were impressed and touched by his statement.

Yui snapped her angered gaze to a nonchalant Hachiman. "You were being too rough, Hikki!"

Hachiman shrugged in what he hoped looked apologetic. "It was an accident." His aloof gaze swam to Saika. "My bad, Tosuka."

"It's alright, Hikigaya-kun." He received a forgiving smile in return, the boy never had a hint of hard feelings for the rough play. If anything, he was grateful and honoured that Hachiman was playing earnestly against him.

Yukino sighed and sent an unimpressed stare to an indignant Hachiman who sneered at her. She wasn't nearly as bothered by the rough play as she made it seem, she merely pretended it did in an effort to enrage him. And to her joy, she was successful.

"Perhaps it's best if we take a break."

They all agreed with her suggestion and rested for a few minutes. Suddenly, everyone's attention flew to Hachiman as the chiming sounds of the iPhone ringtone leaked from his pocket. Resting on the bench, Saika minded his business and was content to drink from his water bottle. Yui and Yukino on the other hand did not share his content and stared at the tall boy.

Their minds were deeply curious on who was calling the school's delinquent loner. The sensible guess would be his parents or a sibling. Though it was unlikely to receive a call during school hours.

But what if it was a friend outside of school? Or to their unease, another girl? They both didn't know how to feel about that.

Hachiman stoically gazed at the trio on the bench, removing his phone from his pocket. "I'll be back in a second."

Saika nodded and flashed a thumbs up. "Okay, Hikigaya-kun!"

Yui and Yukino wordlessly scrutinised his departing mysterious figure as he disappeared behind the outdoor gym shack by the tennis courts. Yukino frowned and crossed her arms, tapping an index finger irritably on her elbow.

Behind the shack, Hachiman scowled and answered his phone, his tone less then friendly. "What do you want?"

" _Wow! Is that anyway to greet your brother?"_ came the jovial voice across the line.

"Izayoi." Hachiman sighed, pinching his nose with his eyes shut in annoyance. "You only call me at this time when you need something, so what is it?"

He paused for a moment before he gave a worn sigh. _"Listen, I'm going to need your help tomorrow tonight."_

The serious edge to his friend's usual boastful voice made him concerned. "Is this the same troublesome mission from before?"

" _Sort of… I'll give you the lowdown when I see you, this involves you as well."_

Hachiman's sharp ears picked up the rowdy sound of a crowd near the courts, he frowned pondering what Yukino had done now. "Izayoi, I've gotta' go man. Call me later."

" _No prob. Peace…"_

He threw Izayoi's weird subdued behaviour to the corner of his mind and returned his device to his pocket. Hachiman jogged briskly in the direction of the disturbance, stunned to see a crowd – his mind quickly deduced – of thirty-two people surrounding the chain-link fence of the basketball court.

Once he grew nearer he saw much to his exasperation Hayato's clique was once again involved with Yumiko at the helm as usual. He guaranteed they were the reason for this whole silly fiasco.

A visibly tired Yukino and a timid Yui was engaged in a two-on-two basketball game against the antagonising Yumiko and the nauseatingly nice Hayato. Yukino was evidently the superior of the two, but fatigue was settling in her body and Yui wasn't good enough to assist her.

That audacious girl was stubborn to a fault, she had no business playing another game straightaway after a demanding match against him. On the side-lines Hayato's troublesome little clique insensitively watched over the one-sided game as the incessant crowd cheered them on, like they needed anymore damn support.

Saika's eyes were worried and he gripped his fists his in concern for the girls.

Hachiman drew everyone's startled attention when he marched into the court with an incensed face, his hostile arrival bringing an unnerving atmosphere.

Outfitted in a dark blue skirt plus a sky-blue tennis polo. Yumiko's features crinkled in fretful distaste at his dreadful appearance, she didn't forget how rude he was to her in the classroom along with that cruel girl Yukino.

"Yukino!" He targeted his aggravated gaze to a temporarily shaken Yukino as her absorbed enraged vision snapped to meet his nearing form in hazy perplexity. "What the hell is going on?" Nearby her, Yui sighed heavily in relief at the sight of him. He was unfamiliar with people being comforted by his presence.

"Good, you have returned." The tired Yukino hastily attempted to recompose herself before him and reset her impassive countenance. "I have need of your talents." Her efforts were futile before him. It was weird, but Hachiman understood her well enough to notice the masked scorching fury and spite radiating off her resentful form.

He quirked an eyebrow when in an almost habitual manner she moved to stand fairly close to his taller figure and pointed a demeaning finger at a glaring Yumiko. "This troglodyte challenged _me_ "-Hachiman intently spotted her vexed face exhibit a grimace of displeasure at her verbal mishap-"u-us for the right to use this court and train Tosuka-kun."

"Why?" His frustrated eyes remained on Yukino. "We have permission to use this court, just tell them to piss off."

Her blue gaze whipped to him like a bullet in miffed disbelief. Hachiman was the last person she expected to deny a challenge, he was equally as competitive as her. Yukino slowly rotated to face him up front with a colder than usual expression less than an arm's length away.

"No!"

Hachiman blinked at the venom lathered in her tone.

"I have already accepted her challenge, withdrawing now would be cowardly."

Even for Yukino she was acting incredibly aggressive, she was taking this extremely personal.

' _So goddamn stubborn!'_ Hachiman exhaled softly and rubbed his untamed raven hair.

"Fine. I will help you."

Despite her anger Yukino had enough decency to deliver him a stiff nod of appreciation.

"But first."

Without warning Yukino yelped girlishly as he easily pulled her next to him by the elbow, she helplessly flushed red as his lips neared her ear.

"Tell me why you're so angry?"

Her body shuddered against her control at his deep whisper over the chattering crowd.

Yui watched over them in concern and hoped that Hachiman would help them.

Yukino's wavering blues eyes drifted to connect with Hachiman's always so confident stare.

"That girl Miura..." She clenched her fists tightly. "She reminds me of the girls who always used to try and bully me every day," she murmured.

He easily felt the repressed pain from her voice that she stubbornly tried to hide from everyone. It truly scared her how effortlessly she was able to speak her heart and bare her hidden feelings to this supposedly threatening boy she never failed to argue with.

"Awww!"

Yumiko formed a mocking smirk and rose an eyebrow, Yukino glared at her as Hachiman casually released her elbow.

"Isn't that, like, really adorable. The cruel girl found the cruel boy." She laughed derisively. Behind his typical pleasant smile Hayato peered at Yukino, surprised by her familiarity with the reputed school delinquent.

Yumiko presented them a smug smirk. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Yukino's intense vision glanced to Hachiman who offered her a nod with an assured smirk. Her earlier anger expelled from her body after she had openly confided her reasons for her animosity. Was it really so simple that confiding in _him_ could easily quell her negative emotions? At this moment it wasn't a priority. She reassembled her thoughts and faced Yumiko impassively, coating her face in condescension which served to make Yumiko's eyebrows crinkle irately.

"We will continue." Yukino patted a reliant hand on Hachiman's broad chest. He had utterly no idea what the significance of that - what he believed to be harmless - touch was. "And this man will help, be prepared to accept your loss." She shifted her sights to Yui who gave her a pleased smile. She noticed the girl's standard chipper demeanour was subdued in the domineering presence of Yumiko. "Yuigahama-san, your supportive assistance has been acknowledged. You no longer have to force yourself to continue."

Yui gave a happy nod in reply and moved to stand beside Saika.

"Huh?" Yumiko snickered at her stupid confidence. "Now that your rotten _boyfriend_ is playing, you think you can suddenly beat Hayato and me?"

Hayato and those among his clique who were witnesses were struck by expressions of apprehension at the reminder of Hachiman's unfair abilities

Much to Yukino's surprise she actually found Hachiman being labelled as her boyfriend appealing and didn't find it nearly as offensive as Yumiko likely believed.

Yumiko gave a look of displeasure when Hayato smiled politely and nodded towards Hachiman.

"Let us have a good game, Hikigaya-kun."

Hachiman blinked at his show of sportsmanship and was prepared to return the favour, he never really had anything against the guy. Hayato just annoyed him with his fabricated image of kind-hearted friendliness and his need to please everyone.

"Sure. May the-"

"Hachiman-kun!"

His sentence was stabbed with a sword as he was abruptly pulled by slender fingers grasping his wrist to meet the stern chastising face of Yukino, her lips and eyebrows were cutely morphed to a frown.

"Do not talk to the enemy."

Hachiman's dumbfounded eyebrows rose on his forehead, damn this girl was relentless. He sent a helpless shrug to Hayato who had an understanding expression as Yumiko dragged him to their side of the court.

Thus, the game began as the crowd cheered in jubilation for Hayato's team. However, it was evident to everyone that Hachiman's induction had an immediate dramatic turn of effect on the match. He and Yukino played with seamlessly chemistry and knew exactly what the other desired. Yumiko and Hayato were struggling to keep up and track their swift passes, as a result they managed to score easily.

Yukino smiled as Hachiman drew awed gasps and exclamation from the crowd at his ball handling trickery then without prompt bounced the ball under Hayato's unbalanced legs.

The basketball reached her grasp before Yumiko could react she instantly hopped and quickly released the ball palm from her.

 _Swish!_

Yumiko frowned as Yui and Saika cheered. She furtively eyed Hachiman from the corner of her olive eyes in aggravated astonishment, she had not once thought a troublemaking loner like him would have such talent. As the game continued things only became worse for them as they literally outclassed them in every way. She wasn't better than Yukino and Hayato wasn't better than Hachiman. The crowd visibly lost some of their bluster at the sight of their favoured team getting destroyed.

Only one person was enjoying this to their utmost pleasure. Yukino savoured the feeling of publicly thrashing their competition as she traded sly smiles with Hachiman. Deciding to conclude this game emphatically she eyed Hachiman being guarded by Yumiko, analysing his athletic prowess she concluded her idea was well within his impressive capabilities.

Her blue eyes connected with Hachiman's.

Guarding in front of her, Hayato's eyes widened when she accurately passed the high above the rim.

Yumiko laughed as the basketball was certain to go out-of-bounds because of her stupidly high pass.

"Yumiko!" Hayato sprinted to the girl, his face twisted in concern. "Look out!" In the background all in attendance were gobsmacked and frozen speechless.

The girl in question gasped as Hayato crashed into her protectively, from corner of her stunned eyes she saw Hachiman soar through the air like a bird and grasped the basketball with a lone hand. He cocked his arm back and thunderously slammed it through the hoop, his lips peeled into a snarl as the rattling sound of the rim reached their amazed ears.

There was a strangled silence that held everyone at bay where no one knew how to react as they all blankly gaped at the Hachiman. Let him be the first to say he was not at all comfortable with all of their gawking eyes. None impacted him to the extent of Yukino's intense and passionate blue eyes penetrating into his soul like a lioness.

Saika smiled at him and rose a hand in the air. "Game!" he yelled.

Saika's voice seemed to break the spell and everyone began cheering for Hayato's heroic acts.

"Hayato! Woo! Hayato! Woo! Hayato! Woo! Hayato!"

Hachiman gave the crowd a baffled stare, his eyebrows furrowed at their refusal to acknowledge their victory. To keep it frank their reaction didn't really surprise him, their hate for him and love for Hayato was so great it should've been obvious they'd only recognise the school's white knight.

Yukino blankly gazed at the joyful crowd hoarding Hayato as she stood beside her so-called boyfriend. "You could say we won the match, but lost the battle."

"You won." Coming up towards them, Yui eyeballed Hayato's horde of cheering fans departing the court. "But, still get totally ignored. That's, like, totally sad." Saika didn't approve and thought they were being awfully mean to purposely ignore his victory.

Their attention whipped to Hachiman as he dismissively snorted and shot them a cocksure look. "Sad for who? Certainly not me, I don't care about the adoration of weak fickle crowds like some do." He slipped a hand in his pocket and shoved a self-assured thumb towards himself. "The reality of the situation is they lost against the school pariah, whether they choose to acknowledge or not, deep down they know the truth."

"Hikki…"

Yui and Yukino eyed him in a new light and pondered how this boy had so much confidence to unwaveringly stand alone and fearlessly go against the grain. They'd crumble under all the social pressure and animosity if they tried to do what he naturally did. Once Hachiman sat on the bench releasing a weary sigh, Yukino decided she should go change.

"Yukinon!" Before she could leave she was accosted by Yui who hugged an uneasy Yukino around the arms, her face smiling brightly as she giggled. "You're, like, really good at basketball. Your arms feel really strong too. Do you work out?"

"Excuse me." Yukino squirmed uncomfortably at Yui's prying hands, her eyebrows scrunched in displeasure. "But could you get off me. You're suffocating me." She was ignored while Yui blissfully giggled in response as they left the courts.

"Hikigaya-kun."

With his arms laying on the backrest, Hachiman opened a lazy eye and stared blankly at the boy stood before him. "Hmm, what's up?" he drawled.

Saika presented him with a genuinely appreciative smile and extended a hand towards him. "Thank you for your help!"

Hachiman quirked an eyebrow at the unexpected vehemence, he stood out of respect and clasped his hand firmly. He liked Saika and respected how much effort he put in for the sport he loved and the admiration he had for his tough instruction.

"No problem, Tosuka."

 **/~/**

At this time of the day he was in a pleased mood as he lazily strolled by the bike rack with his hands in his pockets. His blue school bag hung over his shoulder. Why you might ask? Because he was finally returning to his comfortable quiet- well, if you ignore Komachi constantly bugging him and Takeo when she riles him and gets him overly excited right on time just before bed. Then his mum begins to complain to him about the dog barking and running in the house and orders him to take him outside for a walk in the middle of the night as if it was his fault.

Who really cared and what did it matter if he was already in bed asleep or he was just exiting the shower or in the midst of a meal? He was getting off track again and he blamed his sister it. Every vexing time all her mistakes would fall to him to fix, simply because he's older. What a bullshit excuse and cop out. He loved her, but he had his limits dammit!

"Hachiman-kun."

Following his feet on the sidewalk right outside the entrance of school, his mental rambling screeched to halt at the aloof voice he'd recognise anywhere. He lazily spun around to see an impassive Yukino stood before him with her arms crossed in her typical posh manner back in her school uniform. He thought he was done with her for the day. Was she trying to get in one more argument, was this like a fix for her?

He sighed, he might as well get this over with, she's lucky he's not your average high schooler otherwise he would've got the wrong impression. You know, a girl approaching a boy outside of school hours when the surrounding area was basically deserted.

"What's up?"

Yukino sighed as if _he_ was the one bothering her and gracefully placed a luscious bang behind her ear. Unbelievable.

"Give me your phone."

Hachiman gave her look like she was crazy, the nerve of this girl to just demand his possessions over. This was literally a crime being committed in broad day! She'd probably get away with it too simply because she's a girl and no passing by witnesses would ever suspect such a gorgeous, posh girl to resort to robbery. Pure blasphemy.

"Have you lost your mind?"

A confused glare decorated his face as her cheeks flushed red at his dry tone. She stepped relatively close to him resembling a refined princess, the only difference being the embarrassed glare she fired at him. This bold girl was making a habit of invading his personal space. She extended her palm towards him expectantly, at the same time he arched an indignant eyebrow.

"Hachiman-kun, as a member of the Volunteer Service Club, it is necessary that w-we e-exchange numbers for strictly communicational purposes."

All of this hassle over a silly number! Hachiman gave her a deadpanned expression which made the poor girl redden even further. Why else would you exchange numbers, if not to communicate?! Maybe she has lost her mind, that would explain why her blue eyes were dancing around nervously.

Yukino's lips curved into a warm smile at the sight of Hachiman groaning whilst he swiftly procured his iPhone X from his pocket and unlocked it for her. She blinked when he placed it into her palm without a care for its safety, in the back of her mind she noted he had quite a few expensive electronical devices. Her memory recalled his Nintendo portable gaming device he'd brought to the clubroom one day.

Yukino cradled his phone with two hands as if it would sprout wings and fly from her grasp. She surprised him at the high speed she input her details, she seemed almost too eager. And was that a grin on her lips? Right after she was done she then called her own mobile.

Once her phone began to vibrate in her blazer pocket she returned his phone to his awaiting palm where Hachiman returned his device to his pocket.

"If that's all you wanted." Hachiman gave her a lazy nod and without any prompt turned to walk home. "Later."

"Hachiman-kun!" Yukino blurted out as she anxiously chewed her lip at his retreating form. "Thank you for helping m-me win."

Without pausing he rose a nonchalant hand in the air. She allowed a rare smile to paint her beautiful features as he strolled out of sight down the street into the population. Her blue eyes gleamed fondly as she input the school's most intimidating bad boy's name in _her_ phone. She felt naughty knowing this incongruous relationship would be frowned upon…

And for once she didn't care. _'You are an arrogant fool, Hachiman-kun. I will prove to you your savage methods are wrong. Everyone else may not have the nerve to willingly oppose you and put you in your place, but I most certainly do.'_

* * *

 **Chapter End**

 **This chapter was so hard to write, accurately matching personalities with dialogue and inner thoughts are probably the hardest parts of writing for me. Would he say that? Would she use that word? Should she react this way? It can drive you insane. Now I understand why writers are single-minded, you can easily be swayed by indecision if you're not thick-skinned.**

 **Yep. Yukino is displaying her attraction for the bolder Hachiman earlier. He unwittingly bulldozed her cold shell to smithereens and she's naturally beginning to rely and open up to him, even tease him! I wonder where she learned that from.**

 **You may have noticed I have added a dosage of well needed masculinity to Saika. That had to be done. For all of us.**

 **Hachiman's basketball style was based off a fusion of MVP Derrick Rose and Stephen Curry. Talk about overpowered. This is probably the only fanfiction on the web where you can read Hachiman slamming a tomahawk dunk on Yumiko and Hayato. Lmao! The visual of it cracks me up.**

 **I'm going to make an effort to divert from canon more, implementing more arcs to construct the characters.** **Like I mentioned in the summary Hachiman appeals for a luxurious life, that's why brand names will be common.** **Lavish self-indulgence is his vice, I'll expound on that in story.**

 **It's extremely difficult trying to please everyone, it makes my head hurt lol.**

 **Have you ever read a review on fanfiction that's so thoughtfully detailed and filled with conviction that you curiously click on their page to see their stories and see none? You then wonder in disappointment why they do not write one themselves?**

 **Please Review! I seriously consider reasonable suggestions and compelling criticism.**


End file.
